


Bred in darkness: part 10 plus, the possibility.

by nicoles_universe



Series: Legend of Zelda, Four Swords: Blackbow's Universe. [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: ( thanks Drik... ), Crushes, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Smut, Forest Sex, Four Swords, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, Light Angst, LoZ - Freeform, My First AO3 Post, Plot-heavy, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, explaining my character's reproductive system and sub conscious., forest setting, reciprocated feelings, slight depictions of violence, story based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoles_universe/pseuds/nicoles_universe
Summary: Shadow Link's sister goes to the forest haven to capture and bring back one of the other links, but things don't go as planned as Blackbow decides to take a step into the light side, and it decides to take a step into her, too. ♡





	Bred in darkness: part 10 plus, the possibility.

**Author's Note:**

> writer's note: this is set in 2017, the year i started writing this so the characters are both seventeen in this writing. also, this is a idea i had about an AU for my character's universe so this isn't set in her actual universe.  
> you guys will get to see how her world actually is soon though, so stay tuned and thank you for reading this. this is my first time putting my writing here so please be nice to me... or you can just leave me alone if you don't want to be nice.  
> also a disclaimer, i write in script-style so if that's not your jam, you don't have to read if you don't like the style. also, a lot of my characters are in this story, cry mad about it. this is my story, not yours. just saying~ still love you guys, though. xoxo - Nicole.

* As Blackbow flew through the night sky, she found a safe place to land in the forest. She slowly floated to the ground and landed, as she thought to herself. She sighed, and started talking aloud. *

Blackbow: _Ughh.. Hm.. A-Am i.. Really, willing to go through with this..?_

* The girl looked at her hands, being embraced by her brother’s clothing.. She thought more, as she looked on to what she was about to do. Blackbow’s thoughts crept into possibilities, and as she thought.. Tears welled up in her eyes.

What if, she was caught in the lie, and exposed for who she really is? What if the purple caped crusader somehow got her to tell him who she really was, and What if Vio knew all along and would kill her before she had a moment to speak?… _What if Vio wasn’t even there and the real Shadow was in danger this very second?!_ …

Blackbow closed her eyes.. And cleared her mind. She made a final decision. *

Blackbow: … No. I’m not willing to..

* The girl heard a sudden, sparky voice practically yell out, as one of Blackbow’s emotional personifications, Corruption Derule basically sprang out from the back of Blackbow’s head. *

Corruption: Then, what’re ya gonna do? you can’t change back here, i mean there’s no place here to change into your _real_ clothes and Shadow’s probably watching you right now. He’s most likely pissed at you for turning around and- _Hey, what’re you doing?!_ I said no changing! _Hey!! **Listen!!!**_

* Blackbow fluttered her eyes angrily and started to take off the black tunic and white tights. as Blackbow’s doing this, the tunic and tights slowly start to fade off of Corruption as Corruption’s robe dress starts fading in onto her. *

Corruption: _Woooaaa-_ Okay, you need, to stop. Stop. Stop it before i-

* Blackbow throws the tights in her hand at Corruption, making the green haired girl fall over. Blackbow looks at Corruption with a frown and tears rolling down her face, as Corruption gets up, groaning. *

Corruption: _Uggghhh, fine, i geeeett it.._ you don’t want to do it, fine, fine, you don’t need to throw stuff at me, lil’ miss princess. But we need to get you a- Oh, you already have a robe dress on… B-But how-

Blackbow: I’m a dark worlder. Now…

* The girl sighs, tears welling up again. Blackbow starts walking forward. *

Blackbow: _H-Hm.. L-Let’s… Go get Vio…_

Corruption: But- Hey miss priss, i thought you said we weren’t gonna-

Blackbow: Nope, it’s still on.. I-.. I’ve just made _other plans._

Corruption: _Uuughh,_ oh my gosh.. That means i have to go out walking in the blistering cold, with you, and bookworm-head and _UGHHHH-_

Blackbow: Stop complaining, and go back now. I don’t need your h-help..

Corruption: Really? Because you seem scared witless. Just saying, you’re as pale as a goddess damned sheet.

Blackbow: I’m naturally pale, now go.

Corruption: Ugh, fine! Just trying to help, _geez..!_

* Corruption hops up, and warps back into Blackbow's sub conscious as she turns around and keeps walking through the forest.

The girl steps around, looking and trembling as she looks for her lost crush, and soon-to-be new partner. Blackbow looks, and turns around several times before looking more fearful and frantically.

She soon starts unfortunately thinking worriedly about Vio before hearing the Boy yell from behind a row of trees, in the sea of trees the two both now seem to be stuck in. *

* * *

 

\- in Blackbow's sub conscious. -

Intro: Oh, goddess no. No no, ohhh.. We need to get that tunic back on, _RIGHT, NOW._

Bowtie: _Y-Yes, yes please please please goddess please-_

Passion: No!

Everyone: _Whattaawhyyyughh??_

Passion: We’re not lying to him. He doesn’t deserve to be lied to.. Not like this..

Corruption: Come on, stop this. This is insane.

Passion: No, you know what’s insane? What’s insane is going and lying to someone you’re trying so desperately to help. If we lie, we could die..

Corruption: And if we don’t, we could too! _He doesn’t know us!!…_

* Passion gives her seat partner a begrudged look. She says in a low growl.. *

Passion: … He will.. He _Will Know Us.._

* The girl looks back up to her work as her co-workers scramble about, and Corruption looks at Passion, half fearful and half angered. *

* * *

 

Vio: _ough.. ow. oh, geez.. what kind of forest is this?! ugh!.._

* Blackbow stands between tress as she quickly looks around to where Vio is, fearful but relieved. He was still there.. *

Blackbow: Oh.. It-.. _I-it’s h- **him**_.. Wh-what’do i- How do i- Wh-.. Wha-..

* The girl gasps a bit *

Blackbow: i-i.. I- i forgot to.. To call the Dekus i- I shouldn’t have done that, i-i should’ve called them i can’t do this i can’t-

* Before Blackbow had a second thought, she heard Vio yell again. *

Vio: _Huh?! W-who’s there?! I can hear you!!_

Blackbow: Eep!-.. mm..

Vio: I know you’re there, whoever you are! _Show yourself!!_ I’m not afraid to attack!..

* Blackbow had to think quick. She thought of way this could go wrong, before hugging herself, almost going into a panic attack.. Before she stood against the tree she was behind.. She slowly moved her feet into Vio’s line of sight, with him pointing his sword at them, being a couple feet away from the tree..

Blackbow slowly, carefully came out from behind the tree, to Vio’s surprise. *

Vio: Uh- Wha.. Ugh- _Who are you?!_

Blackbow: Uh-

Vio: _Have you been spying on me?! Where did you come from,_ and why do you look so familiar…? _Hm?! Who are you?!_

Blackbow: Please, _please_ stop asking so many question, you barely gave me time to answer the first one!..

Vio: Well... Fine then, tell me who you are..

* Blackbow takes a deep breath, as Vio lowers his defense a bit to listen to her.*

Blackbow: Okay, look, i’m-.. I’m, here to, g-get you out of this forest and-.. Back to your group.

Vio: _What?! Who are you, then?! Where-_

Blackbow: Please.. Your teammates don’t know about me, and they didn’t send me here…

I am Valerie Jade Lorule.. I’m Shadow Link’s sister.. A-And.. I’ve just betrayed my family to come help you..

* Blackbow tears up, remembering the last thing her brother told her, and knowing Vio probably wasn’t going to believe her.. *

Vio: Uh.. Family..? Uh- W-Wait, don’t cry, don’t cry, there’s no need to cry, it-

Blackbow: Oh, why i think there _would be!_ I-I.. I-..

Vio: Wait a minute.. Your last name.. Does-

Blackbow: Uh- D-Don’t read too much into it, _we just need to go, now!!_

* The girl grabs Vio’s hand and starts running and looking around frantically, as Vio wonders what she’s thinking. *

Vio: Where are we even going?

Blackbow: _I can’t- I-I don’t remember.._

Vio: Then.. Why’re we running?

Blackbow: Because, they might be after us..

Vio: Who?

* Blackbow slowly shifted towards Vio with nervous grin. *

Blackbow: My.. Family..?

Vio: _What?! You’re telling me Shadow might be after us?!_

Blackbow: He gets angry easily, and he might be on his way with our father..

Vio: Father? Who’s your father?

Blackbow: Uh-… Um, _Vaati..?_

Vio: _What?!! You’re telling me, we might have a **giant eyeball** flying after us?!!_

Blackbow: Please calm down, i-i know this is a scary situation, but we need to figure something out.

Vio: _No no no no no, i can’t fight them on my own?! Can you even fight?!_ I wouldn’t think so, at least you don’t look like it! _What were you thinking?!!_

Blackbow: I wasn’t, exactly.. _Thinking with my head_.. This wasn’t exactly planned, at least not this part..

Vio: Uh-… _What’re you saying..?_

* Blackbow blushes a bit and turns away from Vio and starts walking away then running. *

Blackbow: _Uuhhhhhhh!!_

Vio: Hey! _Get back here!!_

* * *

 

* Shadow sat still, holding his sister’s crystal globe is shock, as her hamster Mubsy burrowed his face in shadow’s leg, not wanting to see.

Shadow sat there, clearly shaken and angry with tears rolling down his face. He then got up and stomped about. *

Shadow: I knew it, _I knew it!! I knew i couldn’t trust her to do anything!! Let alone that!! **Aaaaggghhh!!!**_

* Shadow grabs the globe, motioning to throw it at the wall as Mubsy shuts his eyes tightly, before his father walks in the doorway, in his Lorulian form. *

Vaati: Shadow… Put the ball down.

Shadow: Uh- Uh, b-but-

Vaati: Put it down. It is not yours to throw. Calm down.

Shadow: Uh- _No!!_ I will **_not_** calm down! I knew that’s what she was going to do, _i knew it i knew it i knew it!! Nooo!!!_

Vaati: Calm down, son. She made her choice. We have to respect it, and move on.

Shadow: No, i will not! _I wasted too much time and energy to just let her go like that!!_

Vaati: Your sister made her choice. We have no say over what she does anymore. Now..

* Vaati uses his magic to create bubbles, in which he starts putting Blackbow’s things in. *

Shadow: _What’re you doing?!_

Vaati: Making the moving process easier.. Grab the hamster.

Mubsy: Pii? _Pii!! Piiii!!!_

* Shadow grabs Mubsy and gives him to Vaati, as Vaati puts both the hamster and Blackbow’s crystal in the same bubble, puts the rest of her belongings in bubbles, and warps them to where she is. *

Shadow: _What… What’re we supposed to do now, j-just forget about her..?_

Vaati: Of course not, Shadow.. She’s a part of us.. Either if she chose to betray our lord Ganon, or not.. She’s still loved… Don’t forget that. Never forget that…

* * *

 

* Blackbow is seen speed-walking with Vio pacing not too far behind. *

Blackbow: Please stop following me, it’s playing at my anxiety..

Vio: What? Oh, gosh. Come on! I just want to know what you meant!

Blackbow: I’m not at liberty to tell you that, thank you very much!

Vio: You’re acting weird again, just tell me! Please? You can trust a guy like me, right?

Blackbow: _Uhpppffffthuh-!!_

* Blackbow’s blush reddens as she covers the bridge her nose and stops walking, making Vio bump into her and thus making her face redden more. *

Vio: H-.. _H-Hhhuuhh_.. Mm, your hair is.. So soft..

Blackbow: _E-Excuse me?!_

Vio: Uh- _Ehehehe, uhm-_

* Blackbow holds her ponytail, as all her stuff suddenly appears in giant bubbles in front of her and Vio. Mubsy rolls around in a bubble, with a small note attached to his bubble. *

Blackbow: Huh..?

Vio: What’s all that?

Blackbow: _M-.. My things. But, oh.. Oh.._

Vio: What?

Blackbow: My father must’ve sent my stuff to me..

* Blackbow grabs the note as tears fall from her eyes, she hesitantly reads her father’s writing. *

Vio: Huh? What’s it say?

Blackbow: …

" Valerie, you made the wrong choice to do this to your family. We’ve brought your belongings to you because we can't see you again.. We hope you understand that you can’t come back, even if you tried. You bit the hand that fed you, and now you must pay the price. Good luck. We genuinely hope you’re happy. No matter what happens, we still love you dearly. Goodbye... - Shadow + father. "

Vio: .. Oh.. Oh, geez, i-..

* Vio’s expression changes to worry as he sees Blackbow sit on the ground and cry. Mubsy rolls around in the bubble he was placed into before he makes it pop. He then runs to his owner and cuddles up to her side. *

Mubsy: _Piiii piii!!_ Meep..

Vio: Well, gee.. I guess there is a reason to cry, now… Hmm..

* * *

 

\- in Blackbow's sub conscious. -

* Passion is holding her head and looking down with tears falling from her eyes, as Corruption glares at her when she looks up. She points at her. *

Corruption: This is your fault. _You did this!!_ And for wha- uh?

* The group looks up at the screen, as they all feel someone hugging them from behind. *

Corruption: _… huh..?_

Corruption/Passion: _wwwwhhhaaaaaa!!!…_

Everyone: **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!_**

* * *

 

* Blackbow’s eyes widen at the sudden embrace of Vio hugging her. He holds on for a few seconds, as Mubsy rolls around in the dirt. Vio looks at the hamster as Blackbow picks him up and gets the dirt off of him. Mubsy squeaks and smiles as Vio lets go of Blackbow, blushing a bit. He lets out a sigh and walks over to a nearby tree, talking to himself. *

Vio: That’s really weird.. I don’t understand. Every time i touch her, i get a weird feeling.. I can’t say it is, but.. What? No! That’s insane.. I can’t love her, she’s-.. But, i can’t judge her for being Shadow’s sister, that’s not fair! It’s nothing she could’ve controlled! But if that’s the case.. Then.. Oh, geez.. _Do i really like her??_

* Vio sweats nervously as her looks on as Blackbow holds Mubsy up in the air. The hamster squeaks happily, as she kisses his forehead and smiles sweetly at him. Vio’s expression changes from confused to slightly peeved, as he grows jealous of the scene.. But then he suddenly changes from peeved to surprised.*

Vio: Oh my goodness! _I’m jealous of a hamster!!_

Blackbow: What was that?

Vio: I- **_Nothing!!_**

Blackbow: Uhh, okay? Hmm…

* Vio then walks over to a tree and leans on it, wiping sweat off his forehead. He grows nervous of what just transpired. *

Vio: Oh, geez.. Okay, i-i may… L-Like, her, but that doesn’t mean anything. I like people all the time!.. Just, not like this.. Oh no, i-i can’t get attached! That’ll only show i’m weak..

* Vio looks over to the girl again. He sweats nervously as he sees her shimmering hair in the shady moonlight, as she holds her little pet up and giggles with it.. Vio gets more tense as he blushes a bit before going back to them. *

Vio: O-Okay, should we get going? I mean there’s only so many hours in the night, right? And you seem to be doing okay, right? We should get going and f-finding the others.

Blackbow: Oh, well… _I don’t really feel like going anywhere.._

Vio: You don’t? Why? I mean i know you’re hurt and all, but if we don’t find my teammates i’m afraid we’ll be toast out here..

Blackbow: You seem a bit scared, are you sure you don’t need to calm down?

Vio: _Calm down?_ Why would you say that, i’m perfectly calm.

Blackbow: You sure?

* Blackbow looks over at Vio, with sparkling eyes as she looks into his.. *

Blackbow: You seem tense… Are you okay?

Vio: i-… I’m fine! _let’s just pick up your stuff and go!!_

Blackbow: Oh! O-Okay… Huh?

* Vio starts picking up bubbles with Blackbow’s stuff in them while he hides his face to hide the fact that he’s blushing because of the girl. He then ties the bubbles up on his back, grabs a hold of Blackbow’s hand and starts walking, with Blackbow holding Mubsy close to her and wondering why Vio’s in such a hurry..

A few hours pass, and the small group of two lovebirds and a hamster make their way through the forest. It’s mostly silent, as both Vio and Blackbow are both too flustered to say a word to each other. They only feel the awkwardness settle in as Mubsy squeaks about. Vio begins thinking to himself about the current situation as he stares at Blackbow’s hand, as she looks at him, smiling… *

Vio, thinking: Goodness, why is her hand so sweaty? Do girls really sweat this much? Er, maybe that might be my sweat.. Oh great, i’m getting sweat on a girl, this is the worst, ugh! _Why do i have to be so nervous?! It’s making everything worse! Ohh, i’m so nervous!! Uugghh._

Blackbow, thinking: He’s so cute, i wonder what his favorite food is, maybe i should make it for him, he’d like me more if i did that, yea i should do that for him, and maybe make him a little sweater too, he’d like that i bet! Aheehee, i wonder what his favorite color is, i definitely gotta make it in his favorite color, Ooh! It’s probably purple, yup, it’s purple, gotta be it, i’ll definitely make it in a light purple, or perhaps a darker purple? Yea, maybe that- _Oooh! Or both!! That’s brilliant!!_

* The two keep thinking to themselves as they take a stroll, trying to find their way out of the forest. Things move slowly, as they keep walking, and walking until the two get tired of walking, and their legs begin hurting.

Blackbow looks up at the moon as she holds her hamster, and Vio looks at her intently while talking. *

Vio: So… It’s night, huh?

Blackbow: Yea, it sure is..

Vio: You know, we should get some rest. Do you have a sleeping bag, or a tent we can use for the night?

Blackbow: U-Uh, oh yea, i do!… But i only have one sleeping bag…

Vio: H-Huh? Really?

Blackbow: Yea, only one, sorry..

Vio: Huh.. well, do you have a tent? We can’t possibly sleep out here without shelter..

Blackbow: Of course, but maybe, i should give the sleeping bag to you..

Vio: Oh, that won’t be necessar-

Blackbow: Oh you’re right! We can always share!

Vio: _Sh-Share?!_

Blackbow: Of course! If you want to, that is.

Vio: _Sh-Share… Share..?_

Blackbow: Yes, _shaaarrree_ …

Vio: Hm.. Well.. Y-You know what they say, “ sharing is caring “ right?

Blackbow: Really? I thought the saying was “ sharing is sparing “ ?

Vio: Huh, must be the saying in your world, then.

Blackbow: Why? Does it not sound right to you?

Vio: No no, it’s actually a bit close to the saying from here. Plus it’s really cool to hear about stuff from other places in the world.. Or, uh.. _Other worlds,_ heh.

Blackbow: Oh, okay, well maybe i could tell you more once we’re done settling down and we could compare.

Vio: _S-Settling down?_

Blackbow: Yea, you know.. For bed?

Vio: _O-OH!_ Right! Ahah! Wh-What was i thinking, ahaha..

Blackbow: Hm?

Vio: Oh, nothing, come on.

* Blackbow looks at Vio slightly worriedly, but then pops one of the bubbles and digs for her tent and sleeping bag, as she finds them to be conveniently placed in the top of her stuff. She looks at them for a second, and she remembers her note and begins to cry, to Vio’s surprise. he walks over to see why. *

Vio: Huh? _What’s wrong?!_

Blackbow: _I-.. I-I.. I remember what Shadow and Father said to me, in that letter.. A-And i feel like.. They put my camping stuff on top of my stuff because they knew i’d need it.. I-I can’t, i.. I.. Aaaaaaaawaaahhaaahhh…_

Vio: Oh, geez. W-Well, maybe we could do something to stop you from thinking about it? Come on, let’s set your stuff up so we can talk more, huh?

Blackbow: _I.. I guess so.. It’d be good to talk to you.._

Vio: _Um-.._ Alright. Let’s get this stuff set up.

Blackbow: Okay..

* Blackbow gets up, and puts the rest of her stuff in another bubble and gets up, carrying her stuff over to where Vio’s walking.

He sits down, as she sits with him, and they sort through the tent and talk to each other. *

Vio: So, uhm.. W-Well, what do you usually, uh, do for fun, huh?

Blackbow: Well.. Back in my world, people my age usually prank people and try to make them cry..

Vio: _Uuuhh geez_ \- Well, what about you, i mean?

Blackbow: .. I don’t like it.. It always puts me in a bad mood afterwards.. Knowing i made someone cry…. But, i like making people happy, instead. and Father says that’s really, _really_ strange of me..

Vio: Oh, yea? What do you do to make people happy? Do you, give them gifts or, make them something, or-

Blackbow: I like touching people.

Vio: Uh-

Blackbow: When they’re feeling sad. Or angry, o-or lonely.. I touch them to make them feel better. Because i have healing powers, and they don’t just go skin deep..

* Vio blushes a bit as he looks at Blackbow’s hand. *

Vio: H-.. Healing powers? _Wh-Whe-_ Where’d you get healing powers from? I don’t think your father would’ve.. Had that..?

Blackbow: No.. It’s from my mother. She has them, but she never uses them. At least, that i’ve heard.. I’ve never really met my mother.

Vio: Oh ho, same here, really.

Blackbow: Yea?

Vio: Oh yea, i haven’t seen eye nor cape of my mom. I’ve always heard neat little stories about her and how she was this magical maiden.. But i never really saw her before. Not even in pictures.. But anyway, about those healing powers?

Blackbow: Oh, w-well..

* Blackbow shifts a little bit, as she gets nervous about telling Vio about her magic, due to the things that could’ve unfolded that she had a plan for.. *

Blackbow: I’ve had this magic since forever ago.. I’ve used it to my advantage before. You know how small kids are, with wanting to get things they want..

Vio: Yea? Does that mean you used it on your father before?

Blackbow: Well, uhm.. Yes, actually.

Vio; Oh ho ho, that’s a little tricky, don’t you think?

Blackbow: Aheehee! Well, you know.. But yea, i’ve used my powers for things i’ve wanted before.. And i can’t really say i regret anything about it.

Vio: Really? Is there anything you wish you did with your magic?

Blackbow: _U-Uh, well.. N-No, not really.._

Vio: Funny, you were reluctant for a second there..

Blackbow: Well.. Now that i think of it, yes, there is.

Vio: Really? What would that be?

* Blackbow hangs her head a bit for her hair to cover her eyes, as she smiles and Vio looks at her, confused.. *

Blackbow: Aheh… I’ll, tell you after we get this set up, okay?

Vio: _Uuuhh,_ okay.. Let’s see..

* Vio and Blackbow then take time to set up the tent, and Mubsy falls asleep in the corner of the tent safely and securely, curled up in a little ball.

Vio looks around as he sits with Blackbow in the tent they built together, and he gazes at her, still with the lingering question.

Blackbow has her eyes covered by her hair again, and Vio feels tense by looking at her, so he looks away.. *

Vio: So.. You, wanted to show me what you wanted to do with your powers?

* * *

 

\- in Blackbow's sub conscious. -

Corruption: He ain’t smart.

Passion: Ahawawawaww, _ahawawaww!!_

Corruption: _Hmmm.._

* Corruption gazes up at Intel as she looks down at them both with a disapproving look. Passion then turns to Intro, who’s not paying attention, but looks up when she notices Passion staring at her.

Passion smiles sweetly at her, to which she blushes slightly, then Passion holds up her hand in signal for Intro to go to her room, which Intro smiles brightly and obliges, getting up and walking to the door, and leaving the room. *

Intel: Wha- Where is she going? You two better not do what i think you’re doing…

* Corruption looks at Passion, who’s giggling. she then nods her head, and Passion nods back as they get up. *

Corruption: After you, madam.

Passion: Oh, i would say after you, but you always take the lead, so.

Corruption: Right you are, _right, you, are._

Passion: Ahawaww!

* Passion then begins to dance, and swing around the bottom of her dress as Corruption follows her lead by lightly holding onto her lower torso. Passion then swings herself left and right about, as Corruption follows.

they then start getting enveloped in a dark mist. they dance around until the two can’t be seen, as the darkness overtakes them. swirls of black, pink, and green stripes then begin to wrap around the darkness, in shape of an egg, as the sparkling darkness rounds.

then, suddenly, the huge egg-like mound breaks, in a sort of hatching motion.. as the shell breaks, it shows something standing there. another being..

Euphoria stretches out, yawning and rubbing her eyes.. *

Euphoria: _Aaaaahhh~_.. Hmm~.. Well well, hasn’t it been a _looooong tiiiime~?_

Intel: … **_Euphoria, what did i tell you_** -

Euphoria: Aww, please don’t shout, it’s quite rude~

Intel: No, what is “ quite rude “ is you not listening to your emotional informant! Now unfuse, right this second!

Euphoria: Oh, come on.. I just want to have fun~

Intel: Not with him, you’re not- E-Euphoria? Get out of that chair right this instant! Euphoria! Now! Stop-

* Intel gets shut out, as Euphoria stops speaking to her, and plugs her paddle into the body data and control directory system, while every other emotional personification gets pushed out, or pulled out of the room. *

Euphoria: _Mmm, hmhmhmhm~ Mmm, let’s see, what we can do here~ Aheehee~~.._

* * *

 

* Vio stares at Blackbow for a minute before getting nervous and asking again.*

Vio: Uh, Blackbow? Your powers? Huh?

Blackbow: Uh-huh.. Oh, right.. Heehee..

Vio: _Uuuuhh..?_

* suddenly, Vio feels Blackbow’s hand on his shoulder, and he pulls back slightly at the feeling, and he looks at her, puzzled. *

Blackbow: … Wouldn’t you like to know~?

Vio: Uh, huh? Hu-

* Vio suddenly feels a surge of euphoria go through him, and he jolts slightly as his pupil dilates. he gasps a bit, waiting for Blackbow to look at him. He blushes when she looks up, showing her eyes again. *

Vio: _Uh.. H-Hhhuuhh, what’re you, doing..?_

Blackbow: Oh, don’t be so silly, this is my magical power~

Vio: _H-Huh, really? Mm, no wonder you like helping people with it, it feels s-so nice.._

Blackbow: I knew you’d like it~

Vio: _Uh-huh, huhuhuhh.. Is it.. Supposed to make me feel sleepy..?_

* Vio lets out a little moan, then he yawns as his sight becomes blurred, but Blackbow makes him stay awake. *

Blackbow: Oh, oh, wait, don’t fall asleep just yet!

Vio: _H-Huh..?_

Blackbow: Oops, i didn’t mean for that to happen!.. Aheehee, i just wanted to show you!

Vio: _Huh.. W-Well, that was.. Pretty good, really.. Had me going for a second that you were going to do something weird to me.._

Blackbow: Uh-..

* Blackbow’s expression drops and she blushes as she slowly removes her hand from Vio’s shoulder. *

Blackbow: I... I wouldn’t do anything th-that you wouldn’t want..

Vio: Really? Well, ooh..

* Vio looks down, embarrassed and blushing as Blackbow looks at him, half confused and half flustered. *

Vio: Well, that, uh, gives me piece of mind, i suppose..

Blackbow: Ahaha, yea.. Hmm, it’s strange though.

Vio: Hm?

Blackbow: My powers seem to have a different effect on humans.. That’s weird..

Vio: Really? What effect do they have on other dark worlders?

Blackbow: Well, it just raises their serotonin levels. Makes them, happy and giggly. It works especially well on my friend Dementia.

Vio: De-.. _Dementia?_ Well, that’s some weird name..

Blackbow: Hm.. Not to be rude, but, your name is pretty weird too, you know.

Vio: Huh- _Oh, well i mean-!!_

Blackbow: Aheeheehee. Don’t worry, my name is weird, too.

Vio: Yea? Well, i thought it was kind of cute.

Blackbow: _Huh?!_

Vio: _Uhhhh-_ I mean, yea! Of course! I mean, it’s Valerie, right?

Blackbow: Well, i was talking more about my nickname but, yes..

Vio: Hmm.. Huh, i haven’t actually been told what your nickname was.

Blackbow: Oh, well.. Pffftt, it should be obvious.

* Blackbow pulls at the sides of her bow and moves her head with a silly look on her face, as Vio looks at her confused. *

Vio: Uhm.. Does have something to do with your hair accessory?

Blackbow: Huhuhuh, yes!

Vio: Hmm, okay.. Can you tell me? I’m lost..

Blackbow: Pff, _Blackbow._ My nickname is Blackbow.

Vio: Ah, well, that’s pretty cu- _Err, how nice._

Blackbow: Oh, i’m glad you think so! It sounds silly, doesn’t it..?

Vio: Not really, makes sense. Plus, nicknames give you more personality. I mean just look at me.

Blackbow: Aheh, is Vio just your nickname?

Vio: Yes, actually.

Blackbow: then, what’s your real name?

Vio: Uhm… _Link._

Blackbow: _Oh, aheehee, of course! ahahaha, aheeheeheehee!!_

Vio: _Uh-huh… Yea.._ Oh, so.. About your magic?

Blackbow: _Ahaha,_ what of it?

Vio: I know you thought that just made me sleepy, but it actually did something else..

Blackbow: H-Huh?

Vio: Ahuhuh.. W-Well, i’m actually a little embarrassed to tell you..

Blackbow: Oh, why is that?

Vio: _Uhm.. Well, uhhh.._

Blackbow: Hm?

Vio: Oh, well, it’s nothing important! _G-Goodnight!!_

Blackbow: Oh, you’re-

* Vio quickly brushes off the sweat from his forehead and lays down, covering himself up and shaking, knowing that was really rude. he smacks his head with his hand and covers his face. *

Blackbow: O-Oh.. Well, goodnight then, i guess..

Vio: Hm?

Blackbow: Goodnight.. You know, i was hoping we could stay up and talk a bit more together, you and me.. But, if you’re tired i won’t stop you…

* Vio sits up, feeling bad he did that to Blackbow. He frowns, silently shunning himself for being so rude as he sits up and talks. *

Vio: Well, i’m not actually that tired, i’m sorry. I’m just really embarrassed since uhm.. Uhh.. T-This h-hasn’t happened to me before.. Well, _in front of someone,_ that is.

Blackbow: Um, what’re you talking about?

Vio: _U-U-Uh- Nothing! Ahaha!_

* Blackbow leans forwards and Vio gets increasingly nervous as he pulls down his tunic, and his voice cracks as he talks. *

Blackbow: Mmm, are you sure it’s nothing?

Vio: Uh- Yes, i’m certain!

Blackbow: Then, why’re you acting like that?

Vio: L-Like what?

Blackbow: You’re acting nervous, are you alright..?

Vio: Uh- _Uuuuuhhhh-_

* Vio closes his legs tightly as Blackbow inspects his face, seeing the immense nervousness spread on it, until his tunic pulls up and his expression changes as he just hurt himself. *

Vio: Uh- _Ugh, ow! Uugghh.. Uh- Ah!!_

Blackbow: Hm?

* Blackbow looks down at whatever Vio’s looking down at, as his face flushes in embarrassment as she sees something poking out from the bottom of his tunic, and her face turns a brightly lit red as well as his. *

Blackbow: **_Hu_** -…

Vio: _Uuuuuhh-_ I-I U-..

* * *

 

\- in Blackbow's sub conscious. -

* Passion stirs her tea as Corruption looks up at the projector screen, then pokes Passion in the cheek and makes her look up. *

Passion: Ow! Hey, i’m trying to make some tea, what’re yo- _Waaaahh!!!_ … What’s that?

Corruption: Idiot.

Passion: It’s an idiot?

Corruption: No! _You're_ an idiot.

Passion: What’re you talking about, i’m forced to play coy, remember?… _I know what **that** is~_

Corruption: _What’re we gonna do?! Ooohh, this is bad. Oooohh, this is **bad!!**_

Passion: What’s bad is you freaking out about it. I know what to do.

Corruption: You do? What?

Passion: Simple, sis.

* Passion pulls the control lever, making Corruption’s chair go back as her chair is in front as she handles the control panel. *

Passion: This situation needs some compassion. And understanding. We won’t get that from you, so you can sit in back with your seat-belt on.

Corruption: Ugh, rude!… Of course, you’re right, i’d mess it up anyway so-

Passion: _Exactly._ Now, let’s see what to do, he’s clearly upset, and embarrassed that we saw this so, let’s try to make it less, er, awkward..?

Corruption: Yea okay, but i do wonder.. _Does this mean, he likes us back…?_

Passion: No time to think about tha-.. Well… _M-Maybe, we can’t tell for sure, b-but.._

* Passion looks down with a smile and blush on her face, as it cuts to Euphoria looking at the sight before Blackbow on her screen. *

Euphoria: Hmm… Well, while, that was the intended effect i was going for, i didn’t think this’d actually work on him.. **_That’s amazing!!_** I wonder though, if he actually feels this way though, hm.. Well, we’ll just have to see~

But by that, i think we should let him know it’s alright~ I wouldn’t want him to be humiliated! No! Let’s see if we can get him calmed down and comfortable~~ Aheehee~… Oh my gosh i love him so much~

Alright, let’s do this.

* * *

 

* the two look back up as Vio’s growing nervousness turns to utter fear as his face is painted a bright red and his speech stutters, with him holding his knees to his chest and trying to cover his face with his hand. *

Vio: _B-Blackbow!! I-I c-c- I can explain this, i- Uh-_

Blackbow: Vio..

Vio: _H-H-Huh?!!_

Blackbow: .. Did i make this happen?

Vio: _U-Uuuh- No, it’s not what you think it’s, um-_

Blackbow: Oh Vio, i’m so sorry! I wasn’t supposed to see, i understand.

Vio: _No, wait! It’s okay! I just, uhm, uhhh-_

Blackbow: Are you okay? I didn’t mean to embarrass you..

Vio: _Uh- Wha..?_

Blackbow: Here, i’ll let you calm down a minute…

Vio: _H-Huh…?_ Blackbow?

* Blackbow puts her hand on Vio’s knee, and he slowly moves his hand away from his face as his eyes sparkle at her, and his legs unfold as she guides them down with her hands. *

Vio: _Blackbow, what…? I-I’m sorry, this was inappropriate, i shouldn’t have let you see it’s so gross i’m so sorry i-_

Blackbow: It’s okay.. It’s okay, i understand, it’s alright.

Vio: _But Blackbow, you’re a girl, and it’s just so embarrassing, i-.. H-Huuhh..?_

* Blackbow puts her hand on Vio’s back, and he straightens up as Blackbow rubs up and down. *

Vio: _Blackbow.. Mmm, Valerie~…_

Blackbow: Now, did i make that happen, w-with my magic..? Because if i did, well, i’m sorry, i didn’t mean to…

Vio: _Oohh,_ no, it’s alright.. But now that you saw, i have a confession to make.. Blackbow, i-.. I really like you. And when i say i really like you, i mean really. Really. A lot.

Blackbow: Huh..? O-Oh, well.. I guess-.. _Oh, oh my gosh, really..?_

Vio: Yes, really.. Your magic didn’t just do this by itself, you know.. And, Not to sound desperate and all but.. Pl-

Blackbow: Vio, you don’t need to say that.. Because i-.. I-I..

_I love you!! I’ve loved you ever since i first saw you!! Please believe me!! I love you, I love you!!!_

Vio: H-Hu-

Blackbow: I loved you, when i saw you, back when you first pulled the four sword out, and when you were at that girl’s house, _Shadow made me watch you and i loved you even more!!_

_You look so beautiful, your hair is sooo shiiinnyyy, and your eyes, oh goddesses, your eyes!!_

You have such a brilliant mind, Vio. Everything you say leaves me breathless and repeats on and on in my head at night when i can’t sleep. Your voice is heaven to me, it sounds so comforting, so soft and sweet. I want to be smothered in every piece of you until all i feel is your warming sensual comfort, please, Vio…

Vio: _This.. You- Uh- I-… Oh, Blackbow.. I feel so overwhelmed, I can’t believe it.. I can’t believe anyone would like me this much.._

Blackbow: _Love, i love you! I don’t just like you! **I LOVE YOU!!!**_

Vio: .. Oh Blackbow, i feel exactly the same about you, i feel it so much so, to this, my heart feels like it’s beating out of my chest.. But, does that mean, you.. Um.. Aheh, heh.. _Do you want to~..?_

* Blackbow’s expression dropped at Vio’s question. she then, smiled at him sensually, as she starts rubbing the sides of his legs as she scoots into him, rubbing up his back and onto the back of his neck as he gasps slightly, making full eye contact with her as some drool drips down from his lip. *

Vio: Ahaha.. I was hoping for that, but, since you gave me a full speech about how much you love me, i feel like it wouldn’t be fair t-to not give you one, too~

Blackbow: I-I guess you’re right, aheehee.. huh-

* Vio puts his hand on Blackbow’s cheek and her face lights up in red as he speaks to her, with his other hand on his waist and his eyes looking deeply into hers with the shine from the lamp in their tent and the moonlight outside. *

Vio: Blackbow… You’re so lovely. Everything you do feels like a miracle to me.

You look so amazing, your physique, the way your facial structure is, how your hair is just so unimaginably long and beautiful, your eyes shine like the purest blues in the ocean and sky, like sapphires hanging from a necklace made of gold and silk.

Your touch is so soothing, i love it so much. I can’t get enough, i’m completely enraptured. It feels so nice i just might explode, aheh..

And the way you act is so pure, your intentions are straight forward, even if you’re so shy~ And that shyness of yours just makes me wanna love you more~

Why don’t you, let me see this thing through~? You can guide me, if you want to~ _Aheheheheh~_

Here, let me give you a hand~

* Blackbow looks on in flustered bewilderment, as Vio proceeds to take off his clothing, putting his sword, shield, undershirt and tunic at his side as he smiles calmly at Blackbow and looks her in the eye as he leans back, almost completely laying down. *

Vio: Oh, geez, ahaha.. I almost forgot how cold it is without my tunic on, ahahahaha.

Blackbow: Do you want me to..

Vio: Oh, certainly~ Go ahead, aheheh~

Blackbow: Okay!

* Blackbow surprises Vio by hugging him and rubbing his back, trying to warm him up. his eyes blink, and his face glows more reddish pink as he smiles and giggles at Blackbow’s action, and he hugs her back and cuddles her as he talks. *

Vio: Oh, Blackbow. I thought you were talking about my tights, ahaha~

Blackbow: Oh~ You wanted me to remove them~?

Vio: _Ahahaha, quite~~_

* Vio rubs himself against Blackbow’s legs, with a small gasp from her, she sits up and starts rubbing Vio’s chest as he looks up at her lovingly.

she reaches down and rubs on his lap, and his breath gets heavy as she proceeds to pull his tights down and gets them off his legs, along with his boots off his feet. *

* * *

 

\- in Blackbow's sub conscious. -

* Intel continues to pound on the door to the control room until Intro gets her attention by negativity. *

Intel: _Damn it, you two!! Open this door, now! Open up before i-_

Cutie: This is _sooooo_ boring! Is there anything i can do until this is over, Intel?

Intel: Wha-… Oh, you’re still here.

Cutie: Rude!

Intel: Why don’t you go check on Intro? I have no idea where she is.

Cutie: She probably went to her room because well… This.

Intel: Oh, whatever. Just go!

Cutie: _You got it!!_ Ahee!

* Cutie then, speeds off through the hallway, running fast and summoning a dark shield to skate her way to Intro’s room. *

Bowtie: Do i have to be here, because i think i need to go to my room too~

* Bowtie pulls down his shirt and Intel looks at him unamused. *

Intel: _Huuugghh… Go ahead.._

Bowtie: _Yay~!!_ Thank you, Intel~ Ahaha~!

* Bowtie runs down the hallway, as the group of Cherry, Celia and Intel stands there, stumped on how to get back in. *

Celia: I feel weird…

Cherry: Ah, don’t worry sis. It always feels weird at first.

Celia: Yes, but what is it?

Cherry: … I’mma keep it real with you, sis.. Sex.

Celia: Huuuhh?? Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh- But i didn’t see any cute boys around, or a cute girl!!

Cherry: Ooohh gee.. Well, i’mma still keep it real with you sis, a cute boy is on the outside, not in here, my dude.

Celia: Oh, you mean it’s our hostess’s emotions overflowing?

Cherry: You got it.

Celia: Okay! … _I’M NERVOUS!! AAAAHHAHAHAHAAAHH!!_

Cherry: That’s how you know when it’s fucked.

Celia: What?

Cherry: The pussy.

Intel: _Grrr, could you two stop talking for ten seconds please?!!_

Cherry: What’s up with you, chief? You got bit by the nerve bug too?

Intel: _**NO!!** I DID NOT!!_

Cherry: Those cheeks be sayin’ somethin’ different, sis.

Intel: **_STOP!!!_**

Cherry: Nahahaha!

* * *

 

* Vio sits, looking at Blackbow as she neatly folds his tights up and puts them beside his tunic, and she puts his boots next to his tights as he giggles lovingly at her to get her attention. *

Vio: Ahmhmhm~ Oh, Blackbow~?

Blackbow: Hm? Oh, sorry Vio, i wasn’t paying attention, ahee! That happens sometimes, sorry..

Vio: Oh, that’s fine.. Blackbow?

Blackbow: Yes?

Vio: Aheh, heheheheh~

Blackbow: Hm?

* Vio rubs his hand on Blackbow’s arm to let her look down at it, then her glance shifts from his hand to his penis, and her face turns red again. *

Blackbow: Uh- _Oh, you.. you wanted me to.. Look.._

Vio: Huh, well? What do you think~?

Blackbow: _I- Uh- W-Well, um.. I-.._

* Blackbow covers her mouth as she squeaks in embarrassment, with Vio blushing at her squeak. *

Vio: Huh? Oh, you aren’t getting shy, are you~?

Blackbow: Aheheh, aheehee, of course not! I-I’m not shy at all!

Vio: Okay, well.. If you want to show me yours, you can, you know~

Blackbow: Oh! U-Um, well.. If you want me to~

* Vio smiles sweetly at Blackbow as she leans down and rubs his chest, and he puts his hand on Blackbow’s hip, rubbing up and down. *

Vio: H-Huh, you don’t have to, i’m saying, _o-only if you want to~_

Blackbow: Well, i can hear the curiosity in your voice, so i feel like i should~

Vio: Come on, Blackbow~ Do you really want to~?

Blackbow: Well… Yes, yes i do..

Vio: Then you should do what you want to do~ not what you feel like you should do~

Blackbow: I-… I’ve never, had that choice before. At least, _not fully.._

Vio: Well.. I’m letting you have a choice. Now, what do you want to do?

* Blackbow sits there for a minute, assessing what Vio had said. she looks down at his penis again, as thoughts start to race in her mind, and her face reddens more.

she pictures her lips, touching the tip of Vio’s penis and her mouth opening to let his penis inside, and her tongue sloppily wrapping around it, making Vio shiver and tremble.

she thinks of Vio’s voice, fluctuating, in light moans growing heavier as she keeps on licking and sucking.. *

Blackbow: I-.. I-I.. Can i be honest..?

Vio: Hehehehee, of course~

Blackbow: Aheeheehee… Okay, i- um-.. Hold on.

Vio: Hm?

* Blackbow then takes the bow out of her hair, making Vio’s eyes widen as he looks at her. Only does his eyes widen more as she lifts up her robe dress and takes it off, along with her underwear and bra. *

Vio: _H-Huh, Blackbow, y-you’re so.. So beautiful~~_

Blackbow: Hm, mmm.. Have you _seen_ a girl before?

Vio: Huh? Oh, well of course i have. What does that have to do with- Oh.. Do you, have self esteem issues?

Blackbow: How’d you know..?

Vio: Ahaha, because i do, too…

Blackbow: … Do you really think i’m beautiful..?

Vio: Of course~ I can hardly fight the urge to-.. Well, um..

* Blackbow jumps a little, a little surprised at what Vio said. she then, leans down and rubs below Vio’s stomach, as to tease him some. *

Vio: _Huuuhh, what’re you doing~..?_

Blackbow: Aheeheehee~

* Blackbow rubs Vio’s hips until he starts moving around in response. *

Vio: Mmm~ Aheheh, why’re you doing this, pray tell~?

Blackbow: I thought i could do this before i tell you what i want to do.

Vio: Oh, okay.. What is it that you wanted to do~?

* Blackbow just smiles and looks to the side, before circling her finger around Vio’s penis, making him look down and blush more. *

Vio: Uh, huhuh, that doesn’t r-really say much, uhuhuh~

Blackbow: Would you mind if i leaned closer to it then?

Vio: Huh?

* Blackbow lays down, then starts rubbing Vio’s penis with her finger and staring at it, as he tenses up and blushes red. *

Vio: Huh, huh.. Mm, okay~ I think i get the message you’re sending now~

Blackbow: Really? Oh, good. I was worried you thought i was weird or something.. So, may i~?

Vio: _Of course~~_ Do whatever you want to me, just please don’t hurt me~

Blackbow: But i’d never even try to…

Vio: And i trust you about that~ _Now, i’ll just lay down and let you do your thing~~_

* Vio lays back and takes a few deep breaths as he feels Blackbow rubbing him. He closes his eyes and spreads his arms and legs a bit, relaxing a bit before he feels Blackbow kissing his penis.

He giggles a bit, thinking about how cute of her to do that before she starts sucking on it.

It takes him by surprise, as he gasps a bit before trying to relax again. he shuts his eyes tightly as Blackbow rubs his balls and he lets out a little moan, moving around a bit and blushing more. *

Vio: _Uuhh~ Mmm~_ … W-Wow, Blackbow.. I didn’t know you knew how to do this, ahh~ Have you done this before?

Blackbow: Mm.. Not at all~

Vio: _W-What?_

* Blackbow quickly sucks up and down and Vio moans loudly, shutting his eyes tightly as he move around. *

Vio: _Aaaahh~! Aaaahh, ooooohh~~ Oooooh~~ H-How do you know, where all my good spots are if- if you haven’t even done this before~? Huh- Aaaahh~~_

* Blackbow slowly rubs up Vio’s legs, rubbing his thighs and up his hips and rubbing the sides of his back.

Vio looks down at her, blushing and sweating as he feels the heat getting the better of him, and so he moves hips more and looks up, arching his back as he moans. *

Vio: _Ooooohh, you’re gonna make me- make me, c-.. Cum~~.._

* Vio loudly moans as Blackbow rubs his thighs more, rubbing softly up and down with gentle motion as Vio starts folding his legs and holding onto the blanket he’s laying on as he braces himself for impact. *

Vio: _Aaahh~ S-So close, oooooh~~! So good~~, H-Haaaaaaahh~~!! Don’t stop~~!! It’s almost there~!! Just a little more, **oooooohhh~~~!! Blackbow~~!!!**_

* Vio’s eyes shut, and he grips the blanket tightly tries not to squeeze his legs shut, and his voice fills Blackbow’s ears like honey in a jar as she licks his penis before the warm white substance comes flowing out of it and into her mouth, with Vio moaning and breathing heavily as she continues to rub his thighs and lick his penis after he cums. *

Vio: _H-… Huuuuuhh~… Mm~~.._ W-What, are you d-doing, Blackbow~?

Blackbow: Mm~

Vio: Huh, well.. I told you you could do what you w-wanted, so i guess this is okay~.. _Still feels really goooood, soooo~~ Aaaahh~~.._

* * *

 

\- in Blackbow's sub conscious. -

Corruption: _Hey, hey, what’re you doing?!! Dude, you gotta stop, you’re gonna fucking obliterate his dick!!_

Passion: _Aha, don’t stop me now~ Cuz i’m havin’ a good time, havin’ a good time~~ AHAWAWAWAWW!!_

* Corruption mouths the word “ wow “ before she rips her arm free of her restrains and a screen pops up with the letter F on it, and she presses it with her finger.

Passion keeps giggling and laughing as she pulls levers and presses buttons in synchronized order, in order to maintain what Blackbow’s currently doing. *

Corruption: You know, if you keep this up for too long, you might get more than you bargain for!

Passion: Oh yeah? And what is that?

Corruption: … Blood.

Passion: ... Paha! you're ridiculous! As if, we're strong enough to do that!... Hm.. Ahawawaw!

Corruption: Oh _whatever..._

* Corruption looks away from Passion and squints passively at the ceiling, then smiles devilishly as she knows _she'd_ be able to do that. *

Passion: Ahawaw.. Alright, now’s your time, Corrie. We gotta get it in there.

* Passion presses the release hold button, and Corruption’s chair comes back to the control panel, as Corruption grabs her controller. *

Corruption: Alright! Let’s go, balls to the wall, _straight up fuck shit up in this bitch!!_

Passion: Don’t lose control, Corrie, i’ll be really mad.

Corruption: _Shut up, hoe, let’s do this thing!!_

Passion: _Right~_

Corruption: Man, hold up.

Passion: What is it?

Corruption: all those buttons and pullies are lame. Get real, get a paddle.

Passion: _What?!_ but this is-

* Corruption presses the dock button and the control panel’s buttons disappear, and a gamecube controller pops into Passion’s hands. *

Passion: Corruption, this isn’t a game!

Corruption: Heh, doesn’t have to be..

Passion: … Hmph, fine then. I guess you’re right..

Corruption: _Haha, yes!! Now you’re playing with power!!!_

Passion: _Uugghhh,_ that was terrible, ahawawaw…

Corruption: Pfftt, i know..

Passion: You know, there’s something i gotta do first.

Corruption: Yea? What’s it?

Passion: Well, if we get a chance, i’ll do what i do best. Spill feelings all over the place like a huge crybaby~!

Corruption: Man, you better not bring up that mushy stuff again, that’ll totally kill the mood. Keep that dumb shit outta here.

Passion: … I’m clearly the superior of this duo..

Corruption: I swear, if you pull that i’ll choke you out, for real.

Passion: … Foolish. And. Pathetic, you are. To think on such a low level, i almost feel sorry for you. As if showing true emotions isn’t the highest and purest form of love, you are so insolent that i can’t fathom how you’ve lived this long. Venus herself would be ashamed to look at you because of how ignorant you ar-

Corruption: Ugh, geez- _FINE! YOU CAN DOOOO IIIIT!!_

Passion: Ahawaw! Love prevails! Love reigns over all and all opposing will topple! _Ahawawawaww!!_

* the scene cuts to Cutie and Intro, sitting in Intro’s room playing video games when Intro turns to Cutie and talks to her a bit. *

Intro: Everybody’s celebrating new years nowadays, you notice, this? It’s a trend, new years?

Cutie: Well actually it’s not-

Intro: Yea well, i’m busy celebrating two years. Yea, two more years of-

Therapy.

* Cutie squints at her worriedly, but nods along. *

Intro: Damn it, that’s the third time you’ve beaten me with Jigglypuff.

Cutie: What can i say? Everyone loves a girl who can sing~!

Intro: … I don’t sing.

Cutie: Oh, well.. Everyone loves a mute too.

Intro: No one can understand you if you don’t talk.

Cutie: Well, there’s a such thing as, a notepad~

Intro: …

Cutie: Uh-.. Right, sorry..

* it cuts out and back in with Cherry eating some chicken and rice while Intel passively looks the opposite way of Cherry, knowing full well she’s trying to fluster her by making strange noises while eating. *

Cherry: Mmm~ Mm mm mm~

Celia: You’re doing that on purpose, aren’t you…

Cherry: Mm.. You bet.

Intel: Gr- Stop talking with your mouth full!! It’s unladylike and it exerts traits of uncleanliness and impurity!!

Cherry: Aw come on, i only have a little bite in my mouth~ Plus it’s not like there’s anything else in here, see~~?

* Cherry opens her mouth wide for Intel to get disgusting and look away again. *

Intel: Ugh! Reprehensible! Stop that ignorant tomfoolery at once!

Cherry: Haha, you’re so uptight. But okay, if you insist~

* Cherry takes another bite of the chicken and rice, slowly chewing it and gulping it down with a childish little moan as Intel glares at her, blushing red and squinting. *

Cherry: _Mmmm~~ Mmm, mm~~ Ah~_ There, did that make you feel better~?

Intel: Grrr, I swear to Lorulia i will remove you for the system bios one day…

Cherry: Hey, woah. Chill it dude, i’m only kidding around with ya~

Celia: You’re really mean.

Cherry: It’s been done my job, sis.

Celia: Really? I thought it was Corrie’s.

Cherry: Nah, she’s just been doing it for me. _Sucker.._

* * *

 

Vio: _Mmm, aahhaaaahh~_.. Hm, Blackbow~? Could i talk to you for a minute~?

* Blackbow looks up at Vio, as she nods and stops sucking. she sits up and tilts her head curiously, with a slightly worried look on her face. *

Vio: Oh, um.. It’s nothing bad, don’t worry. I just wanted to say that, you know, i think we should do something different?

Blackbow: _Hmm..?_

Vio: Um, well, uh, i uh.. I was hoping you could let me, um..

Blackbow: Aheeheeheehee.

Vio: _Uh- Ahahahahaha, uh.. Pfft, ahahahaha,_ well uhm.. I was kind of hoping you’d let me, do something with you after you got done with that~

Blackbow: Well, you know something…?

Vio: What is it? Are you nervous? Because we can take it slow if you are.

Blackbow: Um, n-not exactly.. I just wanted to say, uh..

You know Vio, before i came to the light world, i was always afraid of everything… Everyone, even the friends and family closest to me, i was so afraid of because well, i wasn’t exactly being treated right..

I didn’t have any motivation, to stand up for myself because i thought i deserved what i was getting.. But, when i saw you, and your teammates, you’re all so brave and courageous that seeing you four fight for the land you love gave me the spirit, to fight for what i really love..

When i saw you, i just knew i had to fight for Hyrule. When i first saw you, it was at the Four Sword sanctuary, when me and my brother were spying on Link to see when he freed our father. The way you fought was a little unstable, but that’s because you didn’t know what you were doing.

But when i saw you and your teammates fighting my brother at the castle, you had a lot more spirit, you knew what you were up against and you tried standing your ground anyway.

I’ve been watching you, since then to see how you might grow and change, but seeing you fight for the things most important to you, built up something in me that wasn’t there before..

* Blackbow holds Vio’s hand, as he listens closely with a curious expression and glowy eyes as he looks at Blackbow with a blush. *

Blackbow: Vio, i guess.. What i’m trying to put into words here is…

I gave up on my family, for a reason.. Because, well…

Because i love you, Vio.

I love you so much, i gave up my everything to come rescue you. My family, my friends, my home, my life, everything. Everything i had before this, is gone now.. I’ve made my sacrifices because i wanted to be here for you, i wanted to make a new life, here, in the light world. In Hyrule, where i can be safe and sound, and where.. I can _finally,_ be myself, where i can show myself, _for_ myself. Instead of having to be what everyone wants me to be…

It’s because of watching you being you and being free to be brave and be yourself that i found out what i really want to be, and who my friends should _really_ be..

And i can’t go back. I can’t go back to the way i used to be now. I used to be timid, and scared all the time.. And even if i’m still that, i’ve found the strength to be what i always wanted to be. Someone good. Someone worth calling a hero, and i want to be a hero because of you, Vio.

Because… I love you. I love you more than the word love could ever mean...

Vio: … _I-.. Huh, heheh, aheheheheh.. I can’t believe it.. This is.. Oh, wow. I never would’ve thought i’d have someone devoting a cause for their new life to me, this is so-.._ But, Blackbow, wouldn’t that mean you have to fight your family, now? I don’t know if you should, try to fight against them. I mean, it would hurt you, not only physically, but emotionally as well..

Blackbow: Well… I can’t go back. They’ve already taken care of giving me my stuff back, and the note.. So, i don’t have a choice, and even if i did..

I wouldn’t want to be anywhere but here, with you. You mean so much to be, Vio. you don’t even know it. I feel my heart throbbing just at the thought of you feeling the same. I care about you, that’s why i came here in the first place.

I was so scared that you were in danger, i would’ve done anything to safe you, i swear of it.

Vio: You would’ve done anything? Did they, try to make you do something you didn’t want?

Blackbow: Well, actually yes. But, uh.. I don’t want to tell that part..

Vio: Alright, as long as it wasn’t too bad..

Blackbow: Oh! It wasn’t, ahaha!… _Oh, geez.._

Vio: Well, that’s not important now.. I have something to tell you, Blackbow.

Blackbow: Hm? Yes?

Vio: Um, well.. Blackbow.. I know that you feel like i don’t feel quite the same, but.. I love you, too.

I want to say, thank you for doing all you could for me. It’s really quite surprising someone would just give everything up for me like that.. I want to say that, even though we only met tonight, i feel something with you i haven’t felt with anyone else..

I really feel like I’ve actually, felt you before this. How you said you were watching me. I kind of felt like someone’s been watching over me this whole time. And i can’t believe it was you! I mean, it’s like you’re my little guardian angel or something, ahaha!… But, that aside..

I feel something for you, Blackbow. I.. Have these feelings for you i want to get out so badly. Every time i look at you, it’s like i see something new about you to love. If it’s, your body or your personality, and all the little things that make you, you!

I want to love you so much, without fear of going too fast. I know we’ve only just met but it feels like i’ve been wrapped up in your love for so long, and it feels like it’s only exploding now~

Please believe me, i’ll never leave you, I’ll make sure you never cry again, I promise i’ll be here for you whenever you need me. I’ll always be here for you, i swear. I’ll make sure you always have a full heart, i promise.

I promise you, i won’t let you feel sad anymore. This is something i’ve only hoped and dreamed about, since i was little. I always wanted someone i could tell “ I love you “ to everyday.

I always wondered if this could happen to me, but i never would’ve guessed it could’ve been with someone like you, Blackbow.. It’s almost too good to be true! I can’t believe that someone like you, could like someone like me.. I feel so enamored, I just don’t know what else to say..

All i’m trying to say is, if you really like me as much as i do you, i uh.. Well, i don’t want to let you down, so.. Would you be my girlfriend? _Please..?_

* Blackbow pauses for a minute, looking at Vio’s face and knowing he’s completely serious by the look in his eye.

She blushes more, looks around and back at him, then she smiles nervously at him and holds his hand.

He jolts a bit and looks at her hand, then back up at her as he blushes more as well, with a anticipating look on his face.

Blackbow looks at Vio with a sweet smile and her glance lingers until she speaks. *

Blackbow: Uhm, Vio.. I uh, i don’t want to be rude, but i need some air. And, i don’t want you to feel like i’m rejecting you, but i just need some time to think. Though, it might just be a minute, tops. I’ll be right back, okay Vio?

Vio: Um… Oh, okay. Don’t worry, you’re not being rude anything. It’s okay.

Blackbow: Okay, well. Hold on, just one minute, okay? But, please don’t actually count a minute… I’ll be right back.

Vio: What? Don’t actually count-.. Oh, okay! See you in a minute!

* Blackbow Rubs Vio’s hand and gets up. She then zips the tent opening down and walks out of the tent, with the flaps moving along the wind, showing Vio’s face going from happy, to discomforted, to saddened, to doleful as he blinks and looks down to his legs.

Blackbow walks to left side of the outside of the tent, and she wipes sweat from her face as she takes in what has happened. *

Blackbow: _… Hooooohh, geez. Oh, geez, this is, hooh, really.. Really unreal.. Like, is he serious?! He can’t be serious! I mean look at me,_  
_i’m a me-heh-heh-ss! Aheh.. But, he doesn’t think so.._

… Nope, this isn’t happening. This is not real. This can’t be.

* Blackbow, with a stern face, holds up her left arm, and holds up her right hand. She concentrates really hard on “ waking up “ from whatever illusion or dream this is, and she squeezes her eyes shut as she sharply pinches herself, almost breaking her skin with her fingernails and making herself bleed.

Though after, she squeaks and stops due to the pain and pops her eyes back open. *

Blackbow: _Owie!!_.. Huh? Oh… Oh.. Oh.. Still in the forest. Still with the tent up… Still, n-naked..

Oh geez… I.. _I really did that.._

* * *

 

\- in Blackbow's sub conscious. -

Corruption: **_SHE REALLY DID THAT!!_**

Passion: **_AND WE REALLY MADE HER!!_**

Corruption: _AAAAAAAHHHH!!!_

Passion: _AHAWAWAWAWAWW!!!!_

Corruption: _THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME, MAN!!!_

Passion: _YOU’RE RIGHT!! IT’S GLORIOUS!!! AHAWAWAWW!!_

Corruption: _WOOOOOOO WOO WOO WOO!!!-_

* A panel then pops up on the control center in front of Corruption and Passion, with the “ Decline “ and “ Accept “ buttons on front of the girls. *

Corruption: _Uuuuuuuuhhhh-_

Passion: _Huuuuuuuuaaaaaahh~_

Corruption: … Okay, before we make any hasty decisions, think about the effects of this cause.

Passion: But _Coorrruuptiiioon, i want hiiimm!!_

Corruption: I know-

Passion: **_Coorrrruuptiiiooonn!!_**

Corruption: Think. Dad’s probably going to find out what we did after this. And Shadow? They won’t be happy.

Passion: No offense, but literally, _WHO THE HECK CARES?! They literally let us go after we betrayed them. They just dropped us, like some kind of piece of dirty clothing! Like garbage! Trash! DIRT!!_

* Passion then gets up out of her chair, frightening Corruption a bit as she looks up at the angered girl. *

Passion: _THEY DIDN’T EVEN HAVE THE TIME OR HEART TO COME AFTER US AND TELL US THEY’RE DISOWNING US THEMSELVES!!!_

_Do you think we should still care after that?!! Because i honestly, DON’T._

And if it’s one thing i’m taught, it’s that we should care about people who care about us. And he clearly does. So, please just let me do this, for me. For you, and for Blackbow.

Corruption: Well… Well, you are right on that… For Blackbow.

Passion: For Blackbow!

Corruption/Passion: _FOOOOOOOR, BLACKBOOOOOOWWW!!!_

* The two girls crush the “ Accept “ button, and it presses down to a final decision, and the girls type into the directory as Blackbow rubs her eyes, her had been crying while her thoughts play out in her mind.

The scene then cuts to outside the door, where Jewel and Cherry sit, eating some chicken legs as Intel tries prying open the door with a crowbar she found in Corruption’s room that Corruption used for opening the door when they kicked her out. *

Celia: Mmm, these are good. Especially with barbecue sauce.

Cherry: Sure are, sis. Most awesome taste in this hell of a life-

Celia: Hey, wait a minute. Speaking of eating, has Blackbow actually gotten anything to eat tonight?

* Cherry swallows her food, then holds up her finger as she points up towards the ceiling.. then she puts her other hand around it. *

Cherry: … _Sure has~~_

Celia: _**Ah** -!… Uh, that’s.. N-Not, what.. I meant…_

* Cherry giggles and snorts as Jewel’s face gets painted a bright red and she screams with a high pitched tone in her voice. *

Cherry: _Ahooheehooheehooahaha_ , stop being such a prude~

Celia: It’s my _job_ to be, _thank you!!_

Cherry: Ahahooheehahaha-

Celia: _Stop laughing!!_

Cherry: But your voice, aha-

Celia: _Stop making fun of meee!!_

Cherry: _**AHAHA** -_

Celia: _INTEL!!! She's making fun of me!! Make her stoooopp!!!_

Cherry: _PAH, HAHAHA, AHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!_

* a bead of sweat rolls down Intel’s cheek as she grows increasingly annoyed at both the door being jammed and the two obnoxious girls. *

Intel: … Goddesses, get me away from this place…

* * *

 

* Blackbow rubs her eyes, wiping the tears away. Her expression turns from saddened to determined and she walks back into the tent.

She opens one of the flaps and sees Vio is still sitting in the place he was sitting before she left. She looks to the corner of the tent to see her pet hamster Mubzy. he snores, happily asleep, he rolls over onto his right side, snoring away and smiling in his sleep.

She looks back at Vio, with him looking to his right and mumbling to himself as he didn’t notice she was back in the tent. She looks at him for a moment before speaking to get his attention, to which he looks up at her. *

Vio: Oh, geez.. Oh, please love me, please love me, please-

Blackbow: … Vio.

Vio: Hu- Uh, Blackbow! Uhh, well uhm, d-did you think about it for a bit?

Blackbow: .. I did.

Vio: Yea? Wh-What do you think? Huh?…

* Blackbow hangs her head and sits down in front of Vio and he looks at her, half scared and half confused. She then scoots closer to him as he starts to blush again, holding his breath.

He then, gasps when Blackbow puts her hands on his chest. He sighs as she rubs down his chest and onto his legs. She grabs his hands and interlocks her fingers with his as she holds his hands up, still hanging her head. *

Blackbow: Vio..?

Vio: Uh.. Y-Yes, Valerie..?

* Blackbow’s ears perk up, then droop down shyly as she looks up into Vio’s pristine, clear ocean blue eyes as they sparkle at her like she’s the most precious moonrise they’ve ever seen. The two blush at each other, Blackbow looks at Vio’s pinkish face and onto his faded golden locks of blonde hair.

She smiles at him and he blushes at her. She moves closer as she puts her hand on his shoulder. *

Blackbow: … I want you to know.. What i think..

* Blackbow moves her hand from Vio’s shoulder, back down to his hand, making him gasps a bit and blush more as she looks to her left side, as her eyes fill with tears and they roll down her face and shine in the moonlight. *

Blackbow: But, before.. We do this, i desperately need you to know something. Because, if you didn’t.. I’m scared it would get you hurt..

Vio: What.. What is it? Do i need to protect you from someone?

Blackbow: … Hm.. Vio, i know you feel the need, but-.. I can take care of myself, please don’t mistake me for a little girl. I know how to fight and defend myself, Vio..

Vio: Uh-.. Oh, i’m so sorry. I just.. I mean, i don’t know why but i’m getting attached to you even though you haven’t said either or not if you want to be with me or not and i’m really scared because “ what if you don’t “ or “ what if you didn’t feel the same afterall? “ and i just-

Blackbow: Vio.. I’ll tell you after this one little thing..

Vio: O-Okay.. I’m listening to you..

* Blackbow looks at Vio and smiles sweetly as tears roll of her chin. She takes his hands and holds them. *

Blackbow: Vio.. Before i came to the light world.. I had a relationship. But, i was being.. Abused, so much that i-.. I came to the light world, after my brother saved me, from.. Almost getting killed…

Vio: K-.. Killed..?

Blackbow: .. Yes. That’s how far things escalated, between me, and.. Drik.

He.. Acted like i was more of a piece of property than a actual person.. He made me feel like i was completely worthless. Our relationship, which my brother and other family member tried making me end off, lasted.. Since we were six.

Vio: _T-TEN YEARS?!_

Blackbow: It went on and off more times to count.. But he still treated me like i was his, even when i told him i didn’t want him around me anymore..

He even.. Attempted to, m-mark me..

* Blackbow covers a part on her forearm where her veins are. She then unfolds her arm, and shows Vio the faded scar with a huge incision with made.

His eyes widen, both in fear and anger as he stares at the marking on Blackbow’s arm. his expression changes from scared, to angry.. to saddened as tears roll down his face and he holds Blackbow’ arm very gently. *

Vio: B-.. Valerie.. Did you, tell anyone else about this?

Blackbow: Uh-.. Well..

Vio: You haven’t, have you.. May i, touch it?

Blackbow: _Uuhh,_ of course..

* Vio looks down at the mark, as he presses his thumb to it softly. He then, rubs the surface of the cut, making sure not to press on it too hard. Scar or not, Vio doesn’t want to hurt Blackbow, so he gently slides his fingers across the mark as he inspects it. He then hangs his head and his voice cracks a bit as he cries.*

Vio: Valerie.. Valerie, i’m.. I’m so sorry this happened to you.. I wish, i could’ve been there to stop it..

Blackbow: Vio.. You, well, you technically didn’t even exist when it happened.

Vio: When _did_ it happen..?

Blackbow; My-…

* more tears roll down Blackbow’s face as her voice shakes and Vio looks at her sorrowfully. *

Blackbow: … My tenth, birthday..

Vio: Hmm… Valerie. Valerie, look at me..

Blackbow: .. Huh?

* Blackbow looks up at Vio as he holds her hands. *

Vio: Listen.. I know, i don’t know what you’re going to say yet, but.. No matter what, i’ll make sure you’re never hurt again.. Okay? I’ll never let you get hurt be anyone, ever.. Is that alright with you?

Blackbow: Aheehee.. Vio..

Vio: Now, Please don’t tell me he d-did.. Anything with..

Blackbow: Oh! No!.. But he tried to.. multiple times, but.. My father’s rule made it easy for me to say no and for him to actually think he’d get in major trouble from not complying..

Vio: I see. So, you didn’t get hurt that way, then?

Blackbow: No, and i’m glad. I wanted to make sure my first time was with someone actually worth while… And i know, some people have actually faced the horrors he tried putting upon me with that.. I just wish i could’ve saved said people, like i saved myself…

Vio: Mhm.. i wish i could, too.. No one deserves to have their virginity taken from someone who doesn’t care for them..

But wait.. D-.. Does that mean, you’re like, me..?

Blackbow: Huh?

Vio: You-.. Y-You’re a virgin..?

* Vio’s eyes light up as he smiles brightly at Blackbow. She blinks for a second, then she shakes her head rapidly and her voice goes slightly higher from embarrassment. *

Blackbow: O-Oh, of course i am! Always have been, ahee!..

Vio: I can’t.. _I actually cannot believe YOU’RE a virgin!_ I mean, you look so angelic and amazing, and you’re personality is just _soooo amaaaziiiinng~_ I can’t believe you’re still a virgin, you’re too amazing!

Blackbow: Hmph, so says you! I mean, look at you! I’m surprised a girl hasn’t come and-.. Swept you.. Off your feet, yet..

Vio: Eheh.. Y-You, kind of, did that tonight..

Blackbow: Ahee, right.. Okay, so.. If we’re over that part, um.. Vio? Are you ready to hear my answer?

Vio: Of course i am~..

* Blackbow holds Vio’s hands she looks into his eyes. His blush grows from one cheek to the other, over the bridge of his nose as Blackbow gets immensely closer to him, almost to face touching length.

Blackbow rubs Vio’s chest as he gasps again, closing his eyes before looking at her again. *

Blackbow: Vio..

Vio: _.. Blackbow..?_

* Blackbow smiles and hides her face in the shadows of her hair as she massages Vio’s chest a bit as he looks down at her hands and blushes more.*

Blackbow: … _Just let me love you~_

Vio: _Uhhn_ -..

* Vio gets shivers crawling up his spine, and Blackbow leans into him and kisses him.

He smiles widely as she rubs his chest more, and they kiss more, licking each other’s lips and their tongues as Blackbow gently lays Vio down. *

Vio: _H-Huuhh, mm, Blackbow~..Mmm~.._

* Blackbow’s hand traces around Vio’s, with her feeling her fingers in-between his until she grasps his hand tightly, then loosening it, as she rubs down his hand and rubs the center of his palm with her middle finger, going up to the top of his middle finger and holding his hand gentler this time.

She rubs Vio’s waist with her right hand and opens her eyes to look at him a second before kissing him again, licking the inside of his mouth as she rubs his inner thigh, making Vio shiver a bit before he lets out a sigh and moaning in pleasure as Blackbow rubs closer to his penis. *

Vio: _Aahh, Valerie~ Uhn.. Ah~_

Blackbow: Ahmhmhmhm~

* Blackbow giggles as she rubs up Vio’s right arm with her hand, then picks his hand up and puts it on her shoulder.

She smiles sweetly at him as his face turns redder. Vio wears a happy, flustered look on his face as he looks into Blackbow’s eye before speaking to her. *

Vio: Uh, well.. Blackbow?

Blackbow: Hm?

Vio: Well, uhm.. I wanted to know, uh.. Do i have permission to.. T-Touch you..?

Blackbow: Huh? Oh, well that’s a weird question…

Vio: Well, it’s because i.. You told me what happened with, the last one so.. I don’t want to end up hurting you.. But also, my dad sort of, raised me so i should be polite at all times necessary, so yea..

Blackbow: Oh!… Well.. Ahm, is there anything of mine you wanna touch~?

Vio: Uh-! U-Uuuhhh, well uhm-

Blackbow: Aheehee! Why are you still so nervous? Do you not.. Trust me..?

Vio: Well, of course i do.. I just, haven’t done this before..

Blackbow: Well.. Me either.. I’m just going by what my gut tells me, ahee..

Vio: You mean.. You don’t really know what you’re doing..?

Blackbow: Not exactly.. I just know i’m going in whatever direction feels right.. Does it, feel right to you..?

Vio: O-.. Y-Yea, it really does, ahaha~..

Blackbow: Hmhmhm.. That gives me more motivation, then.. But, oops, we got off track, I’m sorry!

Vio: Hahahaha!

Blackbow: Ohh, i’m sorry! Well.. What part of me do you want to touch?

Vio: Hmm.. Ah, well.. Where do i start?

Blackbow: Pppff..

Vio: Aha, well? I mean it.. I mean, well look at you.. You’re wonderful..

Blackbow: Well, some parts more than others..

Vio: What do you mean?

Blackbow: Well, before i came here, i didn’t know your people were so obsessed with, hair removal.. I only thought about my underarms and legs when i got here, i didn’t know it came to such extremes as to, well..

* Blackbow looks down to her belly, and rubs her pubic hair as Vio looks at it with her. Vio then blushes more, realizing what she’s talking about.. He looks back at her face, which now has a sorrowful look on it. *

Blackbow: I mean.. I didn’t really come here to impress anyone.. But now, i just feel like it shouldn’t be there..

Vio: Blackbow.. Just because you have pubic hair, doesn’t mean you’re less attractive!

Blackbow: But, your people-

Vio: my people have a hive-mind. trends and fad soon to fade away, it’s a corrupt society, that teaches both men and woman that if they don’t fit the perfect shape in a hole, then they aren’t good enough.

Now, i’m not sure how your society works, but mine is severely lacking in a little something called “ understanding “…

Just because you have pubic hair, doesn’t mean you have to feel ashamed of it here. Just because you don’t look like how the light world wants women to look. Think about it. Before you found out about this, how did you feel about it?

Blackbow: I-.. I didn’t, really care one way or another.. I just thought if it was there, then it was there to protect me, actually.

Vio: And you’re right about that.

Blackbow: _I-I am?!_

Vio: Yes! You see Valerie, your pubic hair is there to protect your genitals from getting too cold if you’re in a cold place.  
And other things of course, but that’s what hair is grown for. Without any type of hair, the body would ultimately freeze to death in harsh weather. Now, i’m not sure what your kind can do about this, but my people have invented stuff like sweaters and coats to ensure safety in the cold.

Blackbow: I never knew that before then..

Vio: Well, i’m really glad you didn’t do anything to yourself with that information presented. You wanna know why?

Blackbow: Well, sort of.. Of course i do, what?.. Ahee, please tell me..

Vio: Well, because.. It suits you really well~

Blackbow: Huh? You think so? Well, i used to too, before...

Vio: Uh.. Forget about what you’ve been told, Valerie.. You’re perfect the way you are. You shouldn’t have anything tell you otherwise, because you really are, never forget that.

* Blackbow looks into Vio’s eyes as hers are filled with tears of happiness. she slowly smiles and looks down at her hair again. *

Blackbow: _Do you.. Do you really think so..?_

Vio: Yes, of course i do… Every part of you, is more beautiful than you could ever see. I mean, especially that. Look, it shines, just like your “ regular “ hair does!

Blackbow: H-Huh..? Why, you’re right… But, how could you stand to look at it for more than-

Vio: Blackbow, please understand me, i’m not going to shame you for something your body naturally grows.. It’s there for a reason, you shouldn’t find shame in that..

* Blackbow stares into Vio’s eyes as he holds her hand to his chest, with a loving look in his eyes. He smiles at her and her cheeks redden as she smiles slowly back at him. *

Vio: So, Blackbow… _Are you okay..?_

Blackbow: .. I am, now..

Vio: Okay.. Uh, so.. Do you want to take this slow, or.. Do you want me to touch you?

Blackbow: _Mm, heheheh.. Heeheeheeheeheehee.. You don’t even know how long i’ve waited, for you, to touch me.. You can’t even imagine, how long i’ve loved you.. So, please.. Do it, touch me~_

Vio: U-.. Uhheheh, of course~..

* Vio starts to rub Blackbow’s chest, and she smiles brightly at him as she feels his hands move along her figure with his eyes following his hands as he thinks of what to do.

He looks up at Blackbow, with her eyes closed she sighs and a nervous sweat rolls off Vio’s cheek as he looks back down and rubs down towards her thighs.

Vio keeps looking back and forth between where he’s rubbing and to Blackbow’s ever-smiling face until he’s confident enough to just keep looking at her beautiful smile as it changes to a look of pleasure, with Vio getting close enough to rubbing Blackbow’s vagina.

She gasps, and lets out a passionate moan as he gently places his hand on her vagina. Vio looks down in slight surprise as he notices Blackbow is sopping wet. His expression change from nervous to surprised, but he quickly hides it in a calm, relaxed face as he starts to gently rub her clitoris with his finger.

Blackbow squeaks and moans more as Vio rubs her, and she holds her face as she opens one of her eyes and looks at Vio. *

Blackbow: _H-Hhaaahh~.. Mmm, Vio~~.._

* * *

 

\- in Blackbow's sub conscious. -

* Intro and Cutie are seen playing Super Smash Bros 64 as Cutie’s Jigglypuff brutally beats Intro’s kirby senseless. Suddenly, Intro’s entire room starts to gently shake, and Intro loses the match due to the slight earthquake. *

Intro: _Oh…_ This is fine..

Cutie: _Hmmmmm_ , you feel something?

Intro: I-… Really don’t, sorry..

Cutie: Hmm, you smell something?

Intro: Uh-

* As intro was about to talk, one of the bubbles from Cutie’s gum hair floats past her face, as it is on emotional fire. *

Intro: Well, your hair is on fire..

Cutie: _Oh, yay!!… Oh, owch!!_

* Cutie sucks her fingers as he touched the fire starting on her head, and Intro scoots back a bit. *

Intro: Sorry for looking rude, i just cannot afford to feel right now. especially not-.. That…

* Intro shakes her head and rolls her eyes as she picks up her drink and sips from her cup. *

Cutie: You mean, you know what this means?

Intro: I’m a ace, not an idiot.. I just hope this’ll be over soon..

Cutie: I have a quick fix for that!

Intro: You do? Does it have nothing to do, or risking our hostess or Passion?

Cutie: Uh, not sure what that means, but i got the menstruation button, out from Intel’s desk.

Intro: … _You, **didn’t**.._ Wait, that was wired into her desk, how-

* Cutie holds up a dark red button, with a few wires hanging from it as Intro looks at it in horror. Cutie looks at her smugly while holding the moment-ruining object. *

Cutie: Yes, yes, you can say thanks later.

Intro: What’re you going to do with that..

Cutie: Easy! Press it! So you don’t have to sit though this! Just a little bit of time and it’ll work for sure!

* Intro’s mind suddenly flashes back to when she had a private talk with Passion, and Passion expressed to her how much she loved Vio, and how happy it would make her if he actually loved them back…

in a split second between Cutie almost pressing down on the button and her ending up on the floor, Intro’s mind takes invasive action and holds her hand up in the air, waves it towards Cutie and clocks the girl straight in the cheek, making her fall over, dropping the dangerous item.

Intro then grabs the button off from her floor. Cutie looks up at her in shock, as the young woman looks down at the girl, her luscious light blue hair flowing and the shadow from both her hair and her immense anger covering her face to only show her glowing pink and cyan eyes. *

Intro: You..

Cutie: _U- Uh, ah. Hahahaha.. Uh- Uh.._

* It cuts to Cutie sitting on Intro’s bed, holding an ice pack to her face while Intro keeps the menstruation button in a bubble while she’s playing classic mode. *

Intro: … Why are you not playing?

Cutie: Oh, i dunno. Could be the fact i have to keep ice on my face because it’s swollen?!

Intro: … You almost put something very, very important at risk. You would not have been forgiven by anyone except for Intel, apparently.

Cutie: _Hmph!!_

* Cutie turns, but then Intro’s room starts shaking a bit more violently as as her things start moving around a bit. *

Intro: … It’s commencing..

Passion, please… Just be okay and happy.. And i’ll hope, by the end of this.. You won’t be wrong, this time.. I love you too much to see you fall again.. Please..

* it cuts to Intel being outside of the door with the other two girls she was with, with her now stopped trying to get in and just leaning on the door until a wave of euphoria hits her. Intel breathes in, and just lets the stress of the situation go away as she lets the euphoria in, sighing happily as the other two sit. *

Cherry: _Uuuuuaaaahh_.. Oh, shit.. Oh, _no negative emotion,_ i’m dyin’ fam- No, i’m not i’m just gettin’ real tired, dudes..

Celia: Well, i’m feeling something really really warm inside!

Cherry: It’s the heat… _Huhuhehahee,_ this sucks, man.. Can’t even enjoy my first bang because i’m systematically designed to shut down whenever there’s not a single negative emotion around, this fuckin’ sucks.. But tell me how it felt, will ya ,Tiny?

Celia: … Alright.. Will do- _Oooooooooh~!_

* the hallway begins to shake very violently as the lights flicker from on to off. *

Cherry: Fuck yes, it begins. Tell me how it turns out, Tiny, i’m passin’ the fuck out.

* Cherry then, smacks her face to the floor as she begins to snore, and Celia holds onto herself while Intel just sits against the door with pleasure spread across her face. *

It cuts to Bowtie, in his room as he puts a full box of tissues on his bed along side a few adult toys and a playgirl magazine. *

Bowtie: Alright! I got everything set up, and now i’m ready to g-

* Bowtie’s sentence is cut short as his room shakes a bit, with him almost falling on his face. *

Bowtie: Woah, woah woah! Okay!.. I get what you’re saying~

* A robotic arm then comes out from Bowtie’s wall and pats his bed as he blushes. *

Bowtie: _Finally!!_ It’s time! I’ve been waiting for this moment, _for all of my life.._

* * *

 

Blackbow: _Mmmm~! H-Hhaaaaahh, ooh Vio~~_

* Blackbow holds onto Vio as he rubs in-between the lips of her vulva. He smiles at her sweetly and rubs her back gently with his other hand as she has her arms around him. Her blush darkens as he moans more with each movement. *

Vio: Aheh.. So uh, Blackbow?

Blackbow: _Uuaahh~ What~?_

Vio: I was wondering something.

Blackbow: _Hmm~~?_

Vio: I was thinking, are the reproductive organs of dark worlders different from the people of the light world’s? Or are they virtually the same things?

Blackbow: Aaah~ Well, i-if you wanna know about the female reproductive parts, th-then i can show you. I have some car- _Aaaahh~~ Mm, cards somewhere in the b-bubbles i have~~_

Vio: Ah, that’d be great. You see because, i really don’t want to end up hurting you.

Blackbow: _Uuoooooh~_.. Mm, okay. one second..

* Blackbow then uses her fluctuating magic to sift through her bubbles until she find the right one. She then pops it, and gets out a card book of the female reproductive system of Lorulians. Labeled just that. *

Vio: Card book of the Female Reproductive System of.. _Loruli.. Ans?_

Blackbow: Yes, that’s what dark worlders are called.

Vio: Hmm.. Makes sense! Now let’s see what the inside of you looks like~…

Blackbow: Aheheh, well.. You see Vio, Lorulians are a lot different from Hylians. But the way things are done is basically the same, as Lorulians basically mirror Hylians.

You shouldn’t really have a fear of hurting me, just look what happens if you do!

* Blackbow flips to a page, and Vio looks, then stares at it as he sees a picture of the Lorulian’s cervix, baring sharp, shining fangs as it’s threatened by a toothpick. *

Vio: Uh-… _Oh.. Interesting,_ ahaha. Hm, though, it says here if it feels as if the host is being threatened, the cervix of the Lorulian will go into hyper-defense mode as it bares it’s unbearably sharp fangs and punctures whatever is inside..

Blackbow: Oh, yea! This is mainly a defense mechanism we’ve developed in our bodies after years of Lorulian women being raped but others of much more strength.. So thank mother Lorulia for that one, ahee.

Vio: Yea, that’s really neat! I’m glad you’re able to stay safe, even in the worst possible scenario. But i’m nervous.. Does that mean, those fangs could come out at any time during.. Uh..

Blackbow: Oh! No, they can’t. They only come out when the woman is feeling immense and otherwise unbearable pain from that region.. Which, makes having periods for us, very uncomfortable.. Do you.. Want to know, why..?

Vio: If you want to tell me, of course.

Blackbow: Alright, you said you wanted to see what the inside of me looks like, so.. Here, Vio!

* Vio looks at the page, as he’s staring at an ex-ray of the female Lorulian reproductive system.

He stares for awhile, looking at not just one, but four uteri in the ex-ray picture. He blinks for a second, reading the text above and below it, as he reads it and whispers the words to himself.

After he reads, his eyes widen, and his gaze shifts from the picture to Blackbow’s belly as she smiles at him. *

Vio: You mean.. To tell me.. _All of that,_ is what you have..?

Blackbow: Well, it’s not really a big deal, i mean.. I still only have one cervix..

Vio: You know what this means, don’t you~?

Blackbow: What?

Vio: I can orgasm inside you without the need for a condom! This way, we can be closer to each other and still not run the risk of having a baby!

Blackbow: _Oh… You… Y-You… You didn’t want one..?_

Vio: Uh-.. Huh..? Uh-

* Blackbow twiddles her fingers as she looks up at Vio’s face sadly, with him looking on in confusion. *

Blackbow: But, i thought that if we were gonna-.. And you-.. And it was gonna be-.. Well, that’s alright if you don’t want to have one right away..

Vio: Blackbow, that’s not it at all.. It’s just.. I don’t want to put a newborn’s life on the line, because the stuff with your family is still very much present. I’m sorry if i made you feel like i didn’t want to have a baby with you..

Of course i’d be thrilled to have a baby with you! Because well, at this point.. I’m pretty sure i’ve found the love of my life.. Or, more accurately, you found me, aha.. But you know what?

Blackbow: Hmm?

Vio: … I’d love to have a baby with you, _if you’d let me in~_

Blackbow: U-Uuhh.. _Oh, really Vio?!_

Vio: Aheheh, yes-

Blackbow: _OOOHH!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH, VIOOOOO!!!_

* Blackbow squeezes Vio as he shuts his eyes closed and blushes more. *

Vio: Mm, Blackbow? Ah, I don’t think you should- _U-Uuaah_ , squeeze me so hard..

_U-Uuhh, aaaahhh, aaaaaaahhh, nnnn-_

* Blackbow squeezes Vio’s chest until a little red heart appears, floating down next to him as she stops squeezing him. *

Vio: … _Aaaaaahhh~~.._

* Vio looks at the little heart that spawned, then nervously looks down at his lap, to see he’s just ejaculated all over Blackbow’s lap… *

Vio: Uh-.. Oh, oh no.. Blackbow, i’m so sorry, i-it wasn’t intentional, i sw-

Blackbow: .. Aheeheehee. So, that’s what it looks like~

I always did wonder what this stuff looked like to Hylians.. Of course i caught a lil glimpse of it, I see it looks like how i pictured. White instead of black, _woah.. It looks so weird to me.._

Vio: Y-You’re not.. _Mad..?_

Blackbow: Well, how was i supposed to know that’d do that?

Vio: Well um, you see, It’s my back. It’s a very sensitive part of my body.. And rubbing it and squeezing it like that tends to have me have a very.. Er, _sensual,_ response…

Blackbow: Oh, is that so? I wish i knew about that sooner then~

Vio: Aha well, you know how it is.. But.. Alright Blackbow. Are you ready to make a baby, or do you want me to rub you more for good measure~?

Blackbow: I… _I want a baby~_

Vio: Aheh, alright.. Anything for my queen~

* Vio holds Blackbow’s hand and looks her straight in the eyes with a sensual smile across his face. he intertwines his fingers with hers, and rubs her thumb with his until he moves his thumb down and rubs the center of her palm with it.

Blackbow stares into his eyes as her blush glows brightly lit reds and pinks, and she closes her eyes, as Vio leans towards her and kisses her, licking her lips and her tongue as he goes deeper into it.

But Blackbow then stops him for a second to ask a question. *

Blackbow: Mmm, wait. Vio, wait.

Vio: Hm? Oh, what is it?

Blackbow: Uhm.. I’m feeling a bit Insecure.. I want to ask something.. Because, i don’t know. Are you going to.. Are you going to regret this when you wake up..?

Vio: H-… Hm, depends.. Are you going to be here when i wake up?

Blackbow: Yes, of course..

Vio: Aheheh, then no, of course not!

Blackbow: Are you sure that you won’t leave after this..?

Vio: I’m completely sure.. Blackbow. You virtually saved my life in this forest tonight. And changed it, really. I don’t.. I don’t think i ever want to go back to my teammates, without you.. I’m sure.. That.. I love you, so much.. Please believe me, Valerie..

Blackbow: Then.. Alright. And.. Even if we don’t have a baby by doing this, it’s going to be so special anyway! Because this is our first time, together and with anyone! That means.. It’s my very first time, and it-… _It’s with you.._

* Vio looks into Blackbow’s glimmering, tear filled eyes until they kiss again, licking each other’s lips and rubbing each other’s backs, with Vio sighing and moaning as Blackbow touches him.

Vio smiles in-between kissing and he rubs her chest as she rubs down his back and onto his thighs. He starts moving as the rubbing gets too much for him to sit still, and Blackbow stops kissing him and he opens his eyes to her smiling at him.

She then, moves his bangs out of his face and kisses his forehead and hugging him before going back to making out and rubbing his thighs, with Vio being slightly confused but going with the flow of Blackbow’s actions.

Blackbow then rubs up and down Vio’s left leg and he softly gasps, blushing more as she rubs up to his penis and he moans a bit, looking at her while she looks down at what she’s doing.

She then rubs the side of his penis as he moans more loudly and begins to shake a little. *

Vio: _A-Aaaaauuuuhh~ Mm, Valerie~? Are you ready to start yet~?_

Blackbow: Yes, i am~ And it looks like so are you~

Vio: Aaah, oohh, uhhn~ A-Alright.. So, we’re ready to do this?

Blackbow: Ready if you are~

Vio: Okay.. Do you want to lay down, or would you prefer if i did~?

Blackbow: I want to be able to hug you by stretching down~

Vio: _Then, i’ll lay down for you, Valerie~~_

* Vio then, proceeds to arch his back and stretch a bit before laying down, with Blackbow smiling brightly at him and rubbing his chest.

He looks up at her with a confused smile, then the confusion turns to a sweet smile as Blackbow’s eyes shine brightly at him.

She then looks down at his penis, and a sweat drop drips down off her cheek as she nervously thinks of how to position herself onto him.

She knows Vio wouldn’t want to hurt her, but since they’re both new to the experience, she knows he wouldn’t know what to do, and she doesn’t either right now. *

Blackbow: Mmm.. Vio?

Vio: Huh?

Blackbow: Do you know how, um.. I’m supposed to.. Er, fit you into me..?

Vio: _Haheheh.. Uuhh.._

Blackbow: Oh, geez.. Oh, wait. i think i know!

Vio: Yea?

Blackbow: Yea! Well.. I just hope, this won’t hurt too much.. You’ll make sure it wouldn’t, right?

Vio: I’ll try my best to _try_.. I mean, i heard that it’s best to have parts be wet during it going on, so it won’t be so.. Tough on you… Which is honestly a good idea. Because well, I want you to feel as good as possible, so.. _Heh..?_

Blackbow: Well.. Okay! I think i know what to do!

Vio: Yea..?

* Blackbow then folds her legs and leans down onto Vio’s legs. He blushes as she looks at him with a tilted head and smiles at him. They then look to their sides as they get a bit nervous.

Then Blackbow looks at Vio’s penis as she ponders on how to do this. She shrugs, and scoots up Vio’s legs and scoots all the way until Vio can feel her vagina rubbing against his penis and he blushes more and looks down at it as he sees Blackbow rubbing against him. *

Vio: Ah-! Oh! Th-That’s how you want to do it, okay! I mean, makes much more sense then what i thought.

Blackbow: What did you want to do for it?

Vio: Well i was going to suggest going and taking a swim in a pond or something. But i don’t think there’s ponds here that aren’t infested with anything so, aha… Mm.

* Vio blushes more as Blackbow rubs herself onto him, laying down onto his chest and rubbing his forearm with her right hand while looking him in the eye. *

Blackbow: Vio?

Vio: H-Huh..?

Blackbow: Well, since we’re alone and, doing this after all i just wanted to know something..

Vio: What… What is it..?

Blackbow: _Ahmhm…_

* Blackbow rubs up Vio’s arm and holds his left cheek with her hand as she whispers to him. *

Blackbow: .. _I want to know what you think… I’ll listen~~.._

Vio: Huh..?

* Vio’s eyes then widens as his face turns a bright reddish color..

Blackbow slowly positions his penis into the entering of her cervix, and she gently slides herself down as his penis slides itself into her cervix, making the two both moan slightly as Vio arches his back before calming down a bit and Blackbow just smiles at him, awaiting his response. *

Vio: _Mmm~ … H-Hooooohh, mm~.. Well.. I-I think, this is-.. Mmmmm, this is pretty good~~ Ahhaaaaaahh~~.._

Blackbow: Only p-pretty good~? What about, if i used my healing more~~?

Vio: _Haaah, ooooh go ahead~~ Make me, love you more~~_

Blacckbow: Aheeheehee~

* Blackbow touches her hand to Vio’s chest as she sits back up, and he immediately gasps at her touching him, and he breathes so heavily that he starts moving in and out of her. *

Vio: _A-Aaaaaahhaaaaaaaaahhh~~! Nnnn, ooohh~ Hmmm~~_

Blackbow: Ahmhmhmhm, like it~?

Vio: _Uhn, Ahh~ Like it? Ooohh, i LOVE IT~~!!!_

Blackbow: Ahahaha, ahmm, mm.. _Mmmm~~_

* Vio starts rubbing Blackbow’s hips as she rubs his chest, and she finally lets herself relax a bit and stops closing her mouth every time she makes a noise, to Vio’s comfort and delight. *

Blackbow: _Mmm, uh~ Ooohh, Vio~~ Y-You, make it feel so good, haaaaaahh~ I wish, i could’ve been like this, sooner then.. This, oohh, aaaaaaahhaaaaaahhhh~~! Mmm, ahaaaaahhhaaaaaaahh~, Ah, ahh, aaaaaaoooooohhhh~~_

Vio: Uuuhh~ So, you wish you could’ve officially met me sooner, hm~? Oh Blackbow, do i feel like that too right now, aha~

Blackbow: _Aaahhaahh~ Mmm, Ahaahh~~_ V-Vio, i want to know something about you..

Vio: Does it have to do with anything other than th-this~?

Blackbow: No, i wanted to know.. If you knew why, you’re so sensitive to certain th-things..

Vio: Oh, well, since i was a child, y-you know, i’ve been trained to be hyper-sensitive to things in order to keep my g-guard up..

Blackbow: Oh, okay.. Well, would you m-mind if i.. rubbed your back while we do th-this~?

Vio: Oh!.. Oh, not at all, _my queen~~_ Go right ahead~

* Vio then sits himself up while still moving slowly in and out of Blackbow as she smiles sweetly at him. She then moves her hand back, and starts tenderly rubbing Vio’s back, making him moan more. *

Vio: _Mm, hu-.. Uuuuhh~~ Mmm~ Nnn, U-Uuuuuuhh~~_

_Aaaaahh~ I love, how you want to do everything i like for me~ But Blackbow, I want to know what you like, too, so i can do it for you, too~~_

Blackbow: B-But, wouldn’t your pleasure only matter..?

* Vio’s ears perk up in surprise, as he stops moving and looks up at her with surprise, then sorrow on his face as his ears droop down at her statement. *

Vio: … Blackbow, heavens no! No no no no, no!

What matters most here, is both of us. What we both want, what we both like to have done to us and what is good and what doesn’t work. A-And a mindset like that doesn’t work for me…

Blackbow: Then, would i have to change that for you..?

Vio: No, it’s more of a changing it for yourself kinda thing.. But here, in order to change it, i think i should appeal to your interests more to let you know it’s okay to want things too.. And, it really is. Like, pre se, the baby you were talking about earlier~?

Blackbow: Right, i do want that..

Vio: Yea! So, think about it.. Where do.. You like being touched~?

Blackbow: Mm.. Do you think you could rub my thighs for me? I think they might be getting tired..

Vio: See? It’s alright to want me to do things for you, too~ Now, let me do that~~

* Vio looks up with half closed eyes, looking up at Blackbow as he reaches down and rubs her thighs gently, putting a deeper blush on Blackbow’s face as she changes her expression from nervous to pleasureful as she closes her right eyes and looks down at Vio. *

Blackbow: _Mmm, ah~ Aaaaauuuhhhhh~ Mm, haaahh, Vio~_

_I didn’t know, anything could feel like this, ah~ Nothing i’ve felt before this, could amount to a feeling like this~ I hope it feels just as good to you, too~~_

Vio: Aheh, don’t worry, it really does~ But Blackbow, i-i want you to know something..

Blackbow: What is i-it~?

* Vio then slowly sits up a bit as to get close enough to whisper into Blackbow’s ear. *

Vio: Blackbow… Valerie.. I know it might feel like, i rushed you into this, but i wanted you to know that wasn’t really my intention here.. I really wanted to cheer you up, i didn’t expect this to happen with us, really but i want you to know that, Valerie.. I love you.. Truly, madly, and deeply. So please, Valerie.. I want to be with you, not j-just for this but.. For everything after as well.. Is that, okay with you, Blackbow~?

Blackbow: .. Of course it is~

Vio: Ahmhm, great~! Now, let’s relax and let me rub your thighs some more~

* Vio lays back down and he gently caresses Blackbow’s legs, up and down as she looks down, blushing at him and smiling brightly. *

Blackbow: _Mmm~~ Haahh, mm~_ Oh, I don’t really, fully understand.. M-Maybe it’s because i’ve only been with one boy, but h-how come you care s-so much about what i want and like and feel and-

Vio: Blackbow.. I know you’ve been treated like less than it, but you are a living being, with choices and emotions, i want to make you know that~ Heck, if you wanted us to stop doing this right now, i would, no questions asked..

Blackbow: M- Really?

Vio: Of course! Love doesn’t mean control, Valerie.. Love means respect, and care.. And i’m telling the truth when i say i love you. So i love you enough to listen, just like you do me..

Blackbow: H-Huh.. Then.. Can you rub my belly for me~?

Vio: Hm?

Blackbow: I love having my belly and chest rubbed, it’s my favorite place but-.. I-I haven’t, told anyone that yet..

Vio: _Oh, a secret place~ Do you rub there when you’re getting ready to rub yourself~~?_

Blackbow: How’d you know~!

Vio: I do the same with my back~ So here then, if you trust me enough to tell me, _i’ll do it for you~~_

* Vio puts his hand on Blackbow’s lower stomach and rubs up towards her breasts as she gasps and moans in response. *

Blackbow: _H-Huh, aaaaaaoooooommm, Vio~~_

_Haah, hhaaaahhh ooooooohh~ Ah, aahh~ Aaaaaahhhh ooooohhh~~_

_Mmm, more~ Do more, do it more~~! More~~!!_

* Vio smiles up at Blackbow, and he rubs up her stomach and onto the center of her chest. *

Blackbow: _AAAHHUUUHH~!! Uhn, mmaaaahh~~ Mmm, uuuhhhaaaahh~~_

Vio: Aheheh, hey Valerie?

Blackbow: H-Hm~?

Vio: Is it okay if i.. Touch one of your..

Blackbow: Huh, what you mean my boobs?

Vio: Uh- uhh, eheheh, yes.. Well because, i was taught by my dad to never look at a woman’s breasts without her permission, and never mention how big or small they were because that was extremely rude, and to only ask permission to touch them if they belong to a partner.. So, because i know it makes you feel good, maybe.. You’d like that, too~?

Blackbow: … _Oh, Vio~~_ You are, the most intelligent person i’ve ever known~ And of course you can touch them, _you’re my honey now~~_

Vio: Okay, make sure i don’t get you uncomfortable, okay?

Blackbow: Alright..

Vio: Okay, here goes.. I love you~

Blackbow: Aheehee, i love you, too~..

* Vio rubs up onto Blackbow’s left breast, and she shivers as the feeling overtakes her, making her ooze more fluid from her vagina. *

Blackbow: _Mmmm~~ Aaaaahhhaaaaaaooooh~~! Aaahuhh, Viioo~~_

Vio: I’m, going to start moving again. does the sound good to you~?

Blackbow: Yes, yes~! While we’re at it, i’ll rub your back again~

Vio: Haahh, that’d be great~ Let’s~?

Blackbow: _Okay~~_

* Vio starts slowly moving his penis in and out of Blackbow’s cervix again, as she starts up her healing magic and starts tenderly rubbing his back, making each other smile and shake, moaning and gasping with red faces, and Vio starts reflexively curling around Blackbow a bit from the feeling. *

Vio: _Tuh, h-.. Mmmm, uuaaaaaahhhhaaaaaaaaooooohh~~ Uh, aahh, uuuhh, oooohh Blackboooooww~~ How.. How are you even doing this, why does it feel soooo amaziiiiinngg~~?_

Blackbow: Well, i co-could ask you the same for what _yoooooouuuu’ree doooiiinnnggg~~~_

Vio: _Aaaahuhh, aaaaaahh, oooooohhh uhnnnnaaaaaaahhh~~ Wh- Aaaahhhhuuuuuhhhh~_ W-What.. Are you using your powers~?

Blackbow: Yes~ _But that doesn’t answer for my end~~_

Vio: A- Heh, _hehehhuuuuuhhhaaaaaahhh~~_ Ah~  
Blackbow: _Oooohh~_  
Vio: _Uuuhhoohh~~_  
Blackbow: _Mmmmm~~_  
Vio: _Blackbow, aaahhhaaa, Blackooooowwwwaaaahh~~_

* Vio curls himself almost completely around Blackbow, and she blinks.. then smiles brightly as she has an idea. an idea to start licking Vio’s neck, in which she does so, and so after Vio moans a bit, he rubs up and down her chest and belly until the two succumb to the ecstasy they’re putting into each other. *

Vio: Uh, uh~? Huh? H-… _Aaaaaaaahhhhaaaaaahh~~~! Mmm~_

Blackbow: _Aaahhaaaaahhhaaaaahh~ Mm- Uh, uaaaaahhh~!! Uh, uhh~~_

* Blackbow then tightly embraces Vio as they both feel what’s coming, with Blackbow smiles sweetly and brightly with her eyes closed, squeezing Vio. *

Blackbow: _Uhh~ A-Aaaaaahhaaaaooohhhaaaahh~~ I-It’s coming, it’s coming~~!!_

Vio: It’s.. Our baby, it’s going to.. Well, exist~!

Blackbow: _Aaahh, i love you, Vio~! I love yoouu~!_

Vio: _Ooohhh~~_ No, wait.. okay.. How about.. Let’s, look into each other’s eyes, during this, Blackbow..

Blackbow: H-Huh.. Okay~..

* As Blackbow opens her eyes and looks deeply into Vio’s, he smiles at her with tears filling his eyes and running down his face as he looks into hers, with tears welling up in her eyes too and her smile spreads across her face..

Vio takes a deep breath, and prepares himself to ejaculate inside of Blackbow’s cervix. He takes three deep breaths, and holds the final fourth one as his body shakes in delight of him ejaculating inside of Blackbow.

Blackbow takes a few short breaths and mentally prepares herself for what’s about to happen to her body, as she stares deeply into the eyes of her lover, her back arches itself as she feels the fluid flowing inside of her, and so her cervix’s suctions open, ready to suck up all the semen that’s been put inside and place it in one of the four wombs of her inside. *

Vio: _Uh~ Uuh~.. Uhh~.. Mmmmm, Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhaaaaoooohhh~~ Blackbooooooowwwaaaaaahhhhooooohhhhhhaa~~!!.. hhaaaahhaa~.. Mmm.. Hooohh.. Mm~…_  
Blackbow: _Mmmm, Aaaaahaaahhhhhhaaahaahh~~!! Aaaaaaahhh, aaauuuuuhaaaaoooooohhhh, Ah, VIIIIOOOO~~~!!!!.. Tuh.. Ahhaaahh~…_

Vio/Blackbow: _… H-Huuuuuuuuhhhuuuhhh~~~…_

* The two lay in their current position for a few lingering moments, before Vio untangles his legs from Blackbow’s calves an he lays there lazily, with his penis still inside Blackbow’s cervix until she gently and ever-so-slowly moves up, tenderly guiding his penis out of her and he smiles sweetly at her and moans a little from it..

The two then proceed to lay side by side, next to each other, in the lingering stillness. With both their minds racing, both of them being awfully tired and with thoughts of what Vio said to Blackbow during still in Blackbow’s mind, she puts her head on his chest and he rubs the top of her head while smiling brightly at her, with tears still visible, running down his face.. *

Vio: _Hm.. Huuuhh.. Oh, geez.. Huh.._ That was, well that was something more amazing and incredible than anything i’ve ever experienced before in my life…  
Valerie.. How are you feeling?

Blackbow: _… Hm? Oh! Uhhm, i feel.. Well.. I feel, Like.. I’m everything~…_

Vio: Aheh, good. I feel like that, too~

Blackbow/Vio: But mostly everything to you- _Uh-!!_

Blackbow: Oh, uhm, i mean, like, like i’m, i-.. Uh..

Vio: Valerie.. I feel, so.. lucky, to have this happen to me, at last.. _Finally_.. I feel like, someone loves me.. It was so amazing, i can’t even begin to describe it..

Blackbow: But, we mostly talked when we were-…

Vio: Aheheh, come on. I love hearing your voice, it’s sooo great, _it’s amazing to me~_

Blackbow: _Mmm, i love your voice, too~ I want to hear it all day and night~~_

* Blackbow rubs Vio’s chest and he smiles embarrassedly. *

Vio: _Awhawaww~ Come on Valerie, don’t make me cum again~~_

Blackbow: Why wouldn’t i want to~? _You’re supposed to be a regular customer now, right~~?_

Vio: _Uh, ahahaha~! Ahaha, i love that!! Ahahaha~!!_

Blackbow: Aheehee… Mm..

* Blackbow then hugs Vio in her soft, warm embrace as she also wrapped her flowing hair around his torso and he smiles more brightly. *

Vio: Aaahhaahh~.. _Y-Your hair is, sooo soft~~_

Blackbow: Ahee~..

Vio: Hm.. Aaaaaahhh~.. Mm, hm.. Blackbow, I’m so sleepy but.. I don’t want… To close my eyes.. Can you come to sleep with me~?

Blackbow: Aheehee, i can try to~

Vio: Good.. Thank you, so much… I-.. I love you, so m-much.. Blackbow.. V-Val-.. Valerie.. I love you..

* Blackbow’s eyes light up as the words come from Vio’s mouth, and she tries not to giggle as tears come flowing down her cheeks, and she smiles at him goofily as her hairs wraps around Vio’s waist, and around his limbs, flowing gracefully as he yawns a bit and rubs his eyes. *

Vio: Hm, well.. Goodnight Blackbow.. I’ll see you… See you in the morning.. I love you..

Blackbow: … I love you.. more than anything else i’ve ever, ever loved…

* Vio smiles at Blackbow as she looks up at him. he then stares up at the top of the tent until he closes his eyes and drifts away into sleep as Blackbow holds him with her hair.

Blackbow lays there, fixating her mind on memories of way before this happened, as she rests her head on Vio’s chest.

She feels his heart beat slowly and calmly, and her eyes well up in tears as she hugs him tightly, afraid to go to sleep, so she let’s herself remember things to help her go to sleep, as her memories begin to seemingly play before her eyes… *

* * *

 

* as Blackbow walks back to Lorule castle from kindergarten, her friend Jenny decides to walk her home. Jenny walks along side her and they start talking about her fears. *

Jenny: Hey Blackbow.

Blackbow: Yea?

Jenny: Are you.. Afraid of anything~?

Blackbow: What who me? No!… Okay, maybe i am..

Jenny: What is it? Is it clowns?

Blackbow: That’s too easy, plus you know i can rip their floppy feet off of them so next.

Jenny: Hmm, spiders? Heights? Tall buildings? Your brother?

Blackbow: **_HA!_**

Jenny: Alright.. What’s the one thing anyone would be afraid of.. Oh! I got it!

Blackbow: What?

Jenny: I know it now! … _You’re afraid of light._

Blackbow: … _Pppffff! Don’t be ridicu-… Lous.._

* Blackbow looks down, knowing that Jenny is right as Jenny smiles brightly at her. *

Blackbow: But i’m-.. I’m supposed to be a princess. Princesses aren’t supposed to be scared of anything..

Jenny: Don’t worry Val! Everyone’s scared of stuffs. But, if you want to get rid of your fears, then you need to face them, head-on!

Blackbow: Y-You mean, _go into the light?!_

Jenny: Precisely!

Blackbow: _But, wh-wha-what?! That sounds crazy!!_

Jenny: Might sounds crazy now, but it might not sound crazy later. Get what i’m sayin’?

Blackbow: _Wha… N-N-No.._

* Jenny sighs and knocks on her forehead, and Blackbow looks at her confusedly. *

Jenny: … You aren’t bright, are you? Well, guess what.

Blackbow: Wh-What?

Jenny: If you step into the light, then you’ll become bright!  
So you need to! Ya gotta! You need to know what’s on the other side of that mirror!

And i think you got the guts, too. Gonna need a bit of help, but i swear to you once you see what you need to see, you won’t wanna ever come back ‘round here.

Blackbow: You… Want me to go into the light mirror?

Jenny: That’s right! That’s only way to go into the light! You gotta!

Blackbow: But the light mirror is.. A portal to, the light world..

Jenny: Yea! And who knows? Maybe you’ll find something you didn’t even know you were looking for..

Blackbow: How are you so certain of all that?

Jenny: … I have _nnnoooo cluuuueee_ … Just fun to think about, i guess!

Blackbow: Hm, yea… I guess..

* * *

 

* Suddenly, Shadow and Blackbow both spawn from the dark mirror as their father stands before them, with Shadow pushing Blackbow off of him. *

Shadow: Get off me, get off of me! Geez, _oohhggh.. huh, huh, i don’t feel so good.._

Blackbow: _Owwiee.. I have a headache, ooffgghh.._

Shadow: _Ewwugh, sticky! Why are we so sticky?! Gross.._

Vaati: You two just came in from Lorule, the transportation process is a grueling one, but it must be done. Now get up and grab your things, you’re going to the castle.

Shadow: Ugh, fine..

Blackbow: We’re going to the castle? Does that mean we have to get the princess for you, father?

Vaati: Yes, it does. Now come along, grab your bags and we’ll leave here in a bit.

Shadow: alright, let’s go do this thing..

* Shadow and Blackbow grab ahold of their bags and boxes, as the two walk into the sunshine.

Shadow squints as shields his face, and Blackbow gets to see her first ever view of Hyrule’s loving clear blue skies.. She seem entranced as she stares up and thew wonderful blue hues instead of the usual dull orange skies.. *

Shadow: Uhh, hello? Are you coming or are we just going to keep staring up at this weird looking cloudy sky all day?

Blackbow: _Oh! Uhm… I’m sorry… L-Let’s get going.._

Shadow: Alright, let’s indeed…

* Shadow grabs his bags and walks off from the open blue view with Blackbow as their father warps them all the way from the tower of winds, to Hyrule castle.. *

* * *

 

* Blackbow and Shadow warp to the Four Sword sanctuary as Link was warped there involuntarily by Shadow, and the two siblings wait for him to be compelled to pull the Four Sword out of the pedestal.

As Link pulls the Four Sword, a flash of light illuminates the area and Blackbow and Shadow cover their eyes, then look at Link.. As he’s now split into Four separate entities.

Blackbow’s eyes light up, as she looks at the last one, dressed in purple tunic. Her eyes stay focused on him, as her brother looks on and grins as his father is about to warp into the sanctuary as a giant rock monster, but Blackbow isn’t paying any mind as she’s focused wholly on the purple Link.. *

Shadow: Blackbow… _Blackbow.. BLACKBOW!_

Blackbow: _Huh?!_

Shadow: Get your head out of the clouds and pay attention! Father’s about to show us how to defeat some pesky heroes!

Blackbow: Oh, yea? But…

* Blackbow looks back up over to the purple one, and she blushes a bit and smiles shyly. *

Blackbow: Does he.. Have to hurt them?

Shadow: _What?!_ Oh, there you go, going boy-crazy…

Blackbow: B-But that’s not an inherent trait of mine-

Shadow: You need to focus on the mission. Nothing else, alright? Now, pay attention! _It’s about to get good!!_

Blackbow: Alright then, whatever you say, brother…

Shadow: Aha, good! you might learn a lesson on how to not be such a negative push-over by this..

Blackbow: _… Okay, Shadow.._

* * *

 

* Shadow and Blackbow head out towards the village of the Blue maiden, where the links are shown to have arrived at. *

Blackbow: Oh boy, i wonder what kind of people will be there. Do you think they’ll be any Hylians?

Shadow: … Blackbow, where do you think we are..

Blackbow: .. Oh! I know! Hy-

Shadow: _Oh my gos-_ okay let’s see what the four dorks are doing..

Blackbow: Oh! Uh… Okay! Aheh..

* Shadow and Blackbow peer in behind a tree, as they see the heroes meeting Erune, a local girl who got pushed down by her fellow villagers. *

Shadow: Oh my Lorulia!

Blackbow: I know, right?

Shadow: Look at that girl!! H-H-H-Hoooottt!!!

Blackbow: Aheheh, totally~

Shadow: I’d like to invade her dreams if you know what i mean~

Blackbow: Oh yeah, i’m digging those vibes~

Shadow: Oh, they’re going. We need to listen to what they’re saying, come on!

Blackbow: Ohp- Okay!

* As the two siblings keep watching, they see the Links go into Erune’s house, and the two follow close behind, turning into their shadow forms. *

* * *

 

* The two twin Lorulians walk through the town at night after they retreated, following them listening initially to Erune and Link’s conversation.

Shadow looks at his sister and he smiles evilly at her, thinking out his plan. *

Blackbow: … What’s with the face?

Shadow: This isn’t “ a face “, _this is just my face!!_

Blackbow: i can vouch for that.

Shadow: Anyway, Blackbow! I need you to do something.

Blackbow: … Depends on what it is. I mean, who just stands by a girl’s window at midnight?

Shadow: A “ Oh yea, what is it? “ would’ve been fine.. Anyway! Since we’re low on troops, i need you to go spying.

Blackbow: Huh-… Like a.. _Like a sn-snoop..?!_

Shadow: Yea, what else would it be calle-

Blackbow: I’ll do it! As long as you don’t end up killing people..

Shadow: … Can’t promise nothin’.

Blackbow: _Shaaaadooowww_ … please don’t hurt anyone..

Shadow: … Like previously stated. Alright, girly. Pick a window, any window~…

Blackbow: Hmm, how about…

* Blackbow passes by a window high up and hears Vio talking from it. *

Blackbow: _THAT ONE **THAT ONE!!**_

Shadow: **_H-HOLY-_**

* Blackbow jumps up and whisks into her shadow form and makes Shadow fall on his face. flying into the window, sticking to the wall from the window, Blackbow hears the three Links talk while waiting for Green. Shadow, still outside, looks up at the window Blackbow went in and stares confusedly, scrunching his face before shrugging and leaving. *

Red: Ohh man, i didn’t know girls could be so cute~!

Blue: Yea, me either. Tell me when you see one, dorkie.

Red: Okay, i will!… Wait, wha-

Vio: Hmm.. Lots of kids are ending up missing these days it seems..

Blue: Yea, i mean, you could think up a logical explanation-

Vio: I think Vaati’s behind it.

Blue: Or you could do some egghead shit like that.

Red: Well, the way i see it, it’s not too far off!

Blue: This is why we can’t afford a real boat.

Vio: Well, just saying. You don’t need to be a jerk about it, Hylia…

Blue: Yea, well..

* Blue chucks a rock out of the window, almost hitting Blackbow square in the forehead as she keeps listening to Vio’s voice as he talks.

He voice shakes her to her core as she looks at Him, blush forming fully on her darkened, mascaraed face. *

Vio: All i’m saying is, it seems a little fishy something like this is going down at such a bad time.

I mean come on, it can’t be that much of a stretch, i am right?

Red: i’d think so, yea!

Blue: Psshh, whatever..

* Blackbow covers her mouth and starts silently talking to herself about the scene before her. *

Blackbow: Uh-oh.. Looks like they’re onto Shadow’s little plan of his.. O-Oh my gosh..

I hope they don’t find out it was Shadow’s plan instead of father’s. That’d be bad.. Hmm.. Hm?

Vio: Well, whatever. Don’t take my word for it, i’ll just continues reading if you aren’t going to listen to me..

Red: .. I was listening, though.

Blue: Well, i wasn’t. so yea, just do that.

Vio: Ughh..

* Vio buries his nose in his book and Blue and Red continue to talk about how cute Erune is. Blackbow looks over at Vio, with her faced reddened as he looks into his book. his focus entirely channeled into the words, as he distracts himself from Red and Blue for as long as possible.

Blackbow giggles to herself, before Vio looks up from his book and she stops and her face reddens more. *

Blackbow: Oh my gosh.. He’s s-so.. So.. _Precious!_

 _Ooooohh my gosh,_ i could just.. _Look at him all night.._ He looks so amazing, how odd.. How could a creature so simple, _be so brilliant..?_

Vio: … You guys hear something?

Blue: What?

* Vio then looks over to where Blackbow is, and she freezes up, her heart throbbing as he spots a particular dark spot on the wall. *

Vio: _Uuhh.. Ah, never mind.._

* He then goes back to his book, as Blackbow takes a deep breath and steps along with wall over to where Vio’s sitting, wanting to see what he’s reading and whispering to herself. *

Blackbow: Ahh.. His book. I wonder what he’s reading..

Vio: _Hmmmm…_

Blackbow: He’s so amazing.. So smart and wonderful.. I wonder why he reads so much, i hope he isn’t stressed by the world too much, maybe that’s why he reads.. I hope i could help him with that someday…

Vio: _… Hm.._

* Vio narrows his eyebrows, faintly hearing what Blackbow was saying, while thinking he’s just hearing things and trying to continue to read.

He then feels Blackbow’s presence and he looks at the wall behind him, somewhat alarmed. *

Blackbow: Hu-

Vio: _Uh…_ You guys, where’s Green?

Blue: Uhh, i think he went outside to talk to that girl..

Vio: Right.. Well, could you go see what he’s doing?

Red: Okay, we will!

Blue: What, _we-_

Red: Yea, we! Come on, Blue!

* Red grabs Blue’s sleeve, going out of the room and down the hall s Vio smiles calmly and looks up to the ceiling, feeling Blackbow’s presence, choosing to think of it as an guardian angel and thinking about how lucky he is to get some relaxation.

Vio then rests on his pillow, having his head touch the wall and thus, touching Blackbow’s belly as she blushes even more, squeaking a bit and covering her mouth as she looks down at him, whispering to herself. *

Blackbow: Oh, my gosh he- _He’s.. So close.. Hm.. He’s calmed down. Oh, how precious.. He’s so beautiful, my goodness…_

I love him, _so much.._ We’re so similar, but so different.. Would he understand me? Would he try to figure out why i do this?… I guess it won’t matter until way after when we meet… Someday..

Of course he couldn’t be in compare to me.. I’m nothing like him, actually.. _He’s so unbelievably lovely.. So beautiful.. So smart._ I’m not smart at all…

* Vio’s ears twitch as he faintly hears Blackbow’s voice, wondering what would make someone think that about themselves, and blush has formed on his face from hearing her talk about him.

Then, suddenly, the three other boys start shouting for Vio, and he immediately gets up, and runs out of the room, holding his book.

Blackbow gets alarmed, knowing Shadow’s plan unfolded and is now in progress. *

Blackbow: Oh, no. Shadow did something didn’t he? Great, and that was so nice, too… Oh well, just means i have to go help now… But i do wonder when i’ll see Vio again, after this..

I really do with i could talk to Vio, i’m just way too shy and timid.. Plus, he would probably attack me since i look too much like Shadow.. But maybe, if i help him and his teammates, he’ll like me!…

.. Nah, that wouldn’t work, at least i don’t think so.. Oh! I guess i have to go help Shadow now.. I just hope i won’t have to hurt anyone..

* Blackbow then goes out of the window, floating down onto the ground by her robedress and then she walks to a near-by tree to hide. *

* * *

 

* As the memories stop floating through Blackbow’s mind, she opens her eyes to realize, some of the things that she said actually transpired. But she didn’t have the slightest clue that what happened a moment prior would have ever happened, maybe a few years after meeting Vio did she think, if at all…

She then summons a familiar piece of cloth to her, a huge red blanket from one of her bubbles and she covers herself and Vio with it as Vio peacefully and lightly snores, and he smiles slightly in his sleep as Blackbow snuggles closer to him.

Blackbow stares straight ahead of herself, laying her head on Vio’s chest for a minute, before her eyes well up in tears.. She looks up at Vio’s face as he looks so precious and peacefully, happily sleeping beside her. Blackbow then presses her face to Vio’s chest and cries as she talks to herself. *

Blackbow: _… I don’t understand this.. Why.. Even though, this is.. What i wanted, to be loved by him.. How come it it happened so.. Easily..? Nothing in my life’s ever been this easy.. Does that mean, he doesn’t really feel this way..? Does he not feel for me, the way i do for him..?_

* Blackbow looks up at Vio’s face once again, then she closes her eyes and anticipates crying again, but before her emotions could get the better of her, Vio suddenly, yet slowly rolls onto his side and hugs Blackbow slowly, but tightly as he mumbles in his sleep. *

Blackbow: H-Huh?

Vio: Mm.. Valerie…

Blackbow: _Wh-Wha..? Is he, dreaming about me..??_

* Vio then hugs Blackbow tighter and gently pets the back of her head as her eyes widen and her face turns pinkish red and he smiles happily in his sleep. *

Vio: _Mmm~.. Valeriiiee~…_

Blackbow: _I-Is he a-awake?? Uh- Mmm, ahh, hmmm-_

* Vio continues to pet the back of Blackbow’s head as he squeezes her with his other arm, making her blush more and making her get more confused until Vio stops petting her head and instead hugs her more and starts cuddling her. *

Blackbow: Awake or not, i-i guess that answers my q-question.. I think..? Huh-

* Vio then goes from cuddling in his sleep to lightly kissing Blackbow’s cheek, making her question if he’s actually asleep more. She then yawns loudly, and rubs her eyes with tears rubbing off her face and on her hands. *

Blackbow: Maybe.. Maybe i should fall asleep.. I suppose i’d have a big day to face, tomorrow and.. i don’t want him waking up before me. I don’t want him to feel alone first thing in the morning… I know how that feels, _it really hurts so.. Let’s sleep.. Together…_

_I… Love you.. Vio…. I love you.. So.. Much…_

* Blackbow looks up at Vio’s face once more, and she smiles sweetly at him and tears rolls down her cheeks as she yawns again, before snuggling into Vio’s chest, wrapping her arms around him as she closes her eyes, smiling and crying as she let’s herself drift off into unconsciousness… *

* * *

 

* Shadow is shown sitting on his bed and crying, as he hangs his head and mourns for the only friend he had.

As Shadow cries, Vaati walks into the room and beacons him. *

Vaati: Shadow, get up.

Shadow: _Ugh.. What’d you want…? Can’t you see i’m busy being **miserable?**_

Vaati: Shadow, i took time to understand your sister’s decision, and i think we should… _Follow suit._

Shadow: What? But what about lord Ganon? He’ll kill us if we-

Vaati: That doesn’t matter. If she can find beauty in this place, then… Maybe, we can too, if we let ourselves..

Shadow: _… I just want my sister back.._

Vaati: Then pack your things and follow me, son. It’ll be easier once we open our eyes...

* Shadow reluctantly nods his head and stands up, opening the trunk at the bottom of his bed and stuffing his belongings in it as Vaati picks up the rucksack of his things and puts it on.

Shadow levitates the trunk out of the room and walks out with his father, going to the roof of the tower of winds, and flying away from the tower, and into the black of night. *

* * *

* A few hours after Blackbow falls asleep, the moon is setting, and the sun is about to rise... One of the bubbles in Blackbow's stuff pops, and out rolls her cystal globe. It rolls over to where Mubzy is, and then transforms into a crystal-looking fairy with a huge head and tiny limbs as it speaks. *

Starlie: Ugh.. Can't believe i had to sit through all that, _for Athiena's sake..._ Well, at least she's not with Drik anymore, i couldn't stand him. Though, this new guy's no news either, gosh. Well...

* Starlie goes out of the tent, and sets up a crystal protection sheild around the tent using gems she spawns, planting five in the ground around the tent, then putting one floating above it, as she then flies back into the tent, and zips the tent's zipper back up, going back into Blackbow's stuff and going back into her crystal ball form, as the moon sets and the sun begins to rise on a new dawn for a brand new life of Blackbow's... *

 

 


End file.
